


Ренегат

by First_officer



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Star Trek
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Drama, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3529598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/First_officer/pseuds/First_officer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это кроссовер Стар Трек и Скайрим. История мага работающего в заброшенном подземелье, не знающего что его Орден пал. История искателя приключений, который любит подчищать старые руины. Ну и конечно история дружбы, доверия и поиска. Вампиры, артефакты и драконы - идут бонусом. Как и легенда о Драконорожденном, конечно)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ренегат

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tikota](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tikota).



Ренегат

Глава 1

 

Когда ты входишь в Обливион, Обливион входит в тебя  
Най Тирол-Ллар 

Будь начеку, мой друг. А еще лучше - заплати мне, чтобы начеку был я.  
Доброжелатель

 

Здесь всегда тихо. Разве что ветер иногда теребит изорванные стяги в верхних ярусах. Погребенным мало нужно от жизни, как и паукамкрестоносцам, доедающим их останки.  
Не помеченный на картах живых опустевший город-дворец Алкерт высечен в скале высоко в горах.  
Иногда маги приходили к нему. Копайся, сколько сможешь или сколько протянешь. Записывай никому не нужные истории чужих жизней. Мерзни, блуждай в темноте, зарисовывай полуистлевшие манускрипты. Это, несомненно, очень обогатит библиотеку Коллегии. Если вернешься.  
Жизнь странно шутила над малочисленными магами, оставшимися в живых после войны с эльфами. Они насмерть стояли у стен человеческих городов, лечили раненых, отводили взоры лучников, помогали шпионам, смешивали нужные зелья, но после завершения войны и подписания мирного договора стали не нужны. Колдуны неугодные Конкордату Белого Золота. Опасные обессиленные враги, единственные, кто могли тягаться с Высшим Народом в силе чар. Маги первые пали жертвой новых законов, запрещающих им жить в городах, брать учеников больше одного и жениться на женщинах благородного происхождения. Забытая, постепенно приходящая в упадок Коллегия не смогла противостоять внутренним интригам и вскоре стала разрозненной. Только одна школа пользовалась благосклонностью и процветала. Школа исцеления. Лекари и травники открывали лавки, на торговых площадях соседствуя с барышниками и купцами. Каждый выживал, как мог. И на выпускных экзаменах все ученики старались продемонстрировать только эту школу. Получая поощрения и приглашения к дому и столу, если повезет — вельможи, а может даже ярла. Только один ученик из всего выпуска блестяще продемонстрировал все четыре школы магии. Он вызывал демонов, исцелял, становился невидимым, но хуже всего было, то какой эффект произвела на гостей и Совет школа Разрушения. Ослепительно яркие молнии, огненные взрывы и леденящий ветер воскрешали в памяти легенды о былой славе Коллегии. Его заклинания тянули на уровень эксперта, хотя маг был в простой ученической робе. Искали амулеты, повышающие навык — не нашли. Он был чист. Ни зелий, ни свитков. Последний сын своего великого отца. Архимага Сарэка. Эльфа, выбравшего человеческую женщину. Их союз не приняли ни те, ни другие.  
И пока арену пепелил огонь, эльфы из Талмора вспоминали, сколько жизней им стоило уничтожить хотя бы одного такого мага. Мага, сила которого шла не от происхождения, а от упорного адского труда. Недостойное низкое искусство, порочащее круг Избранных. Никто так и не узнал, о чем говорили талморцы с Сарэком той ночью, но утром Спока отправили в Алкерт. Глядя в нечитаемые глаза отца, молодой маг молча поклонился и вышел, подчинившись приказу. Он не стал спорить, когда ему запретили брать с собой оружие, под предлогом того, что для научной работы оно не потребуется. Не стал требовать дополнительного комплекта зелий или доспехов. Спок покинул стены в обычной синей робе мага, с холщовой сумкой бумаг и перьев за плечом.  
Девять лет прошло с тех пор, как врата Алкерта закрылись за ним. Жизнь здесь была подчинена своему ритму. В верхних ярусах Спок смог починить сеть сложных родных дворцу механизмов так, что туда подавался свет. Мигающий, рассеянный, но все же достаточный для того, чтобы видеть искромсанные ступени, металлические обломки, проемы в полу, рычаги, открывающие врата на другие уровни и пауков. Они глядели на него всеми восьмью глазами, но не трогали. Эльфийская кровь позволяла ему говорить с ними и, как все низшие расы, они подчинялись этому зову. Этажом ниже был его кабинет, чисто прибранный, с аккуратно разложенными письменными принадлежностями. Спок действительно скрупулезно вел записи: переписывал книги, делал опись находок, записывал шифр, рассчитанный им для тайных дверей, вносил количество золота, камней душ. Осознание того, что эта работа, возможно, никогда не будет прочитана, его не останавливало. Он выполнял приказ своего Архимага.  
Рядом с кабинетом была комната, в которой он спал на каменном выступе, храня в сундуке зелья. Дальше шел коридор, ведущий во внутренний двор. Там росли те растения, что выживали без солнечного света. Он привел сад в порядок и иногда создавал новые зелья. В саду было тихо, невероятно тихо – эта неестественная тишина гробниц Спока не тревожила. Часто он садился у каменного бортика и думал о том возможном будущем, когда придет домой. Посмотрит в глаза матери. В посеревших воспоминаниях о доме только ее глаза все еще обладали цветом.  
Создание сада было бы невозможным без воды. Водопровод пришлось очищать от камней, но в конце концов он заработал, подавая, как и много лет назад, ледяную воду с гор. Заклинания грели ее, когда Спок шел к гроту, чтобы ополоснуться. Искусственный свет примитивных заклятий иллюзий придавал величественному месту почти жилой вид, и одиночество не казалось беспросветным. На какое-то ограниченное время, пока хватало магии поддерживать заклинание.  
Спок привык засыпать, расставляя ловушки у порога, в комнате без окон и в полной темноте. Ибо свет манил их. Блуждающих призраков солдат павшего гарнизона. Привык жить молча. Будто дал обет Седобородым на Глотке Мира. Привык не получать писем из дома. И дело было не в гонцах, не готовых рискнуть и привезти письмо. Дело было в том, как сильно занят Архимаг. Исключительно в этом Спок видел отсутствие вестей. Всем своим получеловеческим сердцем он хотел верить в эту версию. А не в ту, где отец забыл о нем.  
И вместе с тем он привык полагаться только на себя, оттачивать заклинания, каждый раз исследуя пределы своих возможностей. Вошел в руины дворца вчерашний ученик, но выжил в них хладнокровный и вдумчивый эксперт, мастер иллюзий и боевой магии.  
Сотни лет прошли с момента, когда люди покинули его, а Алкерт все еще был красив по-своему. Загадка чужих жизней и воспоминаний. Оставленные предметы на столе, старые книги, возможно нигде больше не сохранившиеся, поблекшие драгоценности и еще будто живые фрески лиц на стенах. Но был и другой его облик. Мрачный, жестокий, разносящий дурное зловоние. Там в нижних ярусах, гремя ржавыми доспехами, бродили неупокоенные легионеры брошенного города-дворца. Возможно, когда-то в отчаянной попытке выстоять, безымянный некромант поднял из мертвых всех погребенных в склепе, и то ли был убит, то ли силы его иссякли, но положить их обратно в могилы он уже не смог. Так и бродили они, иссушенные, с изуродованными лицами покойников, охраняя Нижний Город. Спок никогда не спускался туда, сокровища гробниц Королей ему были не нужны, а Библиотека находилась на доступном ему уровне. Но он всегда знал, чувствовал, как дышат этим смрадом мраморные стены некогда величественного дворца. Сотней глаз, без глазниц наблюдая за одиноким магом, идущим вверх и вниз по бесконечным лестницам внутреннего лабиринта.  
Правда, пауки иногда перетаскивали останки, подвешивая их под потолком, полностью занавешивая комнаты белесой простыней из липкой сети. Спок понимал, что стоит ему шагнуть в одну из таких комнат, и они попробуют, так ли сильна в нем кровь Первородных. Так что приходилось расчищать от паутины коридоры и нужные ему комнаты, и тогда его магия была с ним. Опустошающим ярким пламенем. И пока горел этот огонь, ничто не могло приблизиться к магу на расстояние удара.  
Именно здесь в Алкерте он впервые прочел о человеческой истории любви. В высших покоях лежала княжна, убранство комнаты, не тронутое прислугой, говорило о том, что, возможно, эта комната стала ее склепом. Случались иногда среди людей явления этой болезни, когда, засыпая, человек не просыпался много лет. И по старой легенде рыцари многих благородных домов приходили целовать лик принцессы, дабы пробудить ее ото сна. Читая длинный список вошедших в эту комнату, Спок только качал головой. Безумства людской страсти никогда не тревожили его. Цепкий взгляд охватил комнату, и картина, написанная рукой летописца, ожила перед глазами: женщина, по-прежнему красивая, лежала на кровати с балдахином, ее белое платье посерело от пыли, украшения тускло поблескивали в холодном свете заклинаний. Портил картину кол в груди. Принцесса была убита рыцарем, давно истлевшем в своем стальном доспехе. Он лежал рядом на кровати. Закрытое забрало скрывало мертвенную плоть того, кто первым из череды женихов догадался об истинной природе наследницы. Впрочем, это его не уберегло. И рыцаря погребли вместе с ней. Таково было наказание за убийство дочери, кою отец Король любил несмотря ни на что, и которую кормил подобным образом. «Поев», принцесса снова засыпала на две—три недели, и была столь прекрасна, что художники, рисовавшие ее портрет для принцев и вельмож, не грешили против правды, рассказывая о красоте девушки, способной заворожить любого смертного.  
Спок видел, что заканчивается действие заклятья, позволяющего ее телу быть вечно молодым, и вскоре принцесса обратится в прах, так же как и ее принц. А в истории, написанной забытым автором, говорилось, что нашелся принц, пробудивший принцессу ото сна поцелуем и уведший ее по ступеням в высокий Храм Совнгарда. Впрочем, все авторы немного приукрашивают действительность. Правда редко рождает романтичные легенды о любви. Правда о вампирах особенно.  
Первый шум Спок услышал, когда работал над древним манускриптом. Древним даже для Алкерта. Эта история восходила к временам, когда на земле правили Драконы. История увлекла его, как и каждая, в которой речь шла о магии и знаниях ею дарованных. Поэтому он выждал пару минут, предполагая, могла ли это быть крыса или паук. Но шум приближался целенаправленно, и когда не сработала одна из ловушек, Спок встал с места. Разрядить ловушку мог только человек. В руины ходили либо маги, либо расхитители гробниц. Отец не мог послать за ним раньше срока, значит…  
Опасно засветился в правой руке фаербол, Спок бросил грозовую руну на пол у входа и отошел к стене. Он никогда не дрался с человеком и не желал никому причинить вреда, но иллюзий на свой счет у него не было. Полукровка, которого презирали люди и ненавидели эльфы, мародеры не даруют ему жизнь, если найдут. Но неизвестные прошли мимо, не завернув в это крыло. Первый взрыв заставил его вздрогнуть. Магия, которую он использовал, была мягкой, осторожной, сливалась с атмосферой Алкерта, не тревожа хрупкий покой руин. Но сейчас здесь говорили зачарованные боевые посохи. Ибо выстрелы гремели почти непрерывно. Рычание пробужденной Стражи говорило магу о том, что там совсем рядом идет полноценный бой. Мертвые вставали с саркофагов и ниш в стене, Спок погасил фаербол. Иллюзия спрятала его, и он замер в тени. Людей явно было много, они пробивались вглубь. Странно, что с ними не было ни одного мага, звучали только посохи, да лязг мечей. На шум битвы бежали пауки, темной живой линией перемещаясь по полу и потолку, они чувствовали свежую плоть. Спок знал, их Царица тоже слышит и ждет. И она голодна. Сомнения тревожили мага совсем недолго, в конце концов, его матерью была человеческая женщина, значит люди, которые защищались там внизу, были частью его крови. Даже если они не примут «колдуна» как равного, его долг помочь им. И он медленно пошел вперед.  
Джим рубил двумя мечами сразу, он рвался к лестнице – сверху удобнее было отбивать атаки. Двое из его отряда уже лежали на гранитном полу. Еще шестеро прикрывало отход. Они стояли в кругу до тех пор, пока не стали кончатся заряды, а мертвецы все выползали из своих гробов, словно разбуженный осиный улей.  
Поздно было думать об ошибках. Его задание было почти провалено, но любое задание можно переделать, если подготовиться, а вот жизнь у него была всего одна.  
— Сулу! Уходим!  
Каджит прижал уши, и прыгнул по-кошачьи бесшумно, перемещаясь на балюстраду, он достал лук и стал прикрывать их отход сверху. Кирк блокировал секиру, еле увернулся от ржавого топора и рассек ожившего мертвеца практически пополам. Крови не было. Трупы подали на пол, будто и пролежали там свои положенные столетия.  
Бой шел уже слишком долго, отчаянный на сверхскоростях, у Джима кончались зелья, и доспехи, получив порядочное количество вмятин, напоминали о том, что некоторые удары прошли под них. Внезапно погас второй меч. Его магия исчерпала себя, а без нее простой металл не брал призраков и драугов. Слева встал Лен. Прикрывая его слабую сторону как обычно. Они переглянулись. Руины города давили на них и, осклабив голодную пасть оживших зомби, обещали оставить здесь навсегда.  
В горячке боя Джим не сразу понял, откуда идет свет, пока не увидел щит. Самое настоящее заклинание держал перед собой высокий темноволосый мужчина в легендарной одежде мага Винтерхолда.  
Он шел сквозь живое море армии Алкерта, отталкивая, словно воду бросающихся на него легионеров. Невозмутимый и бледный, словно сам был призраком. Возможно, так и было. Ведь Винтерхолд пал во время землетрясения и никто не выжил под руинами замка. Девять лет прошло с тех пор, как Коллегия магов перестала существовать.  
Высокий женский крик заставил Джима отвлечься, он метнул кинжал, положив на месте еще один не упокоенный труп, и кинул Ухуре зелье исцеления. А потом вновь обернулся, чтобы успеть заметить огненную волну взрыва и портал из адских глубин Обливиона — чародей вызывал бессмертные души огненных антронахов. Женщины, созданные из огненного дыхания дракона, опустошали взрывами первые ряды нападавших. А маг стоял, складывая пассы, нечеловечески спокойный. И тут Кирк заметил его острые уши и поморщился. Его задание было выполнено. Он нашел последнего мага Винтерхолда. Сына предателя Сарэка.  
Они отходили медленно до самого выхода, отбивая не прекращающиеся атаки. Джима у врат ждал хорошо вооруженный отряд талморской гвардии. Он знал, главное вывести опасного преступника из дворца, а там уже его родичи разберутся с его магическими штучками.  
Во время боя Кирк наблюдал за магом, некромант держался уверенно и успевал блокировать большинство агрессивных заклятий, коими сыпала древняя стража. Со скрежетом он все же был вынужден признать, что выбрались они только потому, что на их стороне дрался молчаливый отступник. Талморцы говорили ему, что маг проявит себя, если их жизни будет угрожать опасность, именно так он вербовал себе наемников, под личиной дружбы предлагая им заказ на новое убийство. Так странно было сознавать, что вот этот тип в обтрепанной старой робе и есть тот самый глава Гильдии Убийц. Как же хитер, должен быть его ум, раз он решил спрятаться в самом опасном месте Северного континента. И ведь внизу его армия мертвецов могла защищать его вечно. Как же хорошо, что талморцы предупредили его об этих играх на публику. А ведь старается. Действительно, кажется, что иногда он отклоняет удар в последнюю минуту. И будто бы устал, будто бы магия слабее. Вон и антронахи погасли. Джим переглянулся с Сулу и на последнем пролете лестницы каджит острием изогнутой сабли ударил мага в спину. Тот обернулся и, шатнувшись, привалился к стене. Его взгляд нашел взгляд Кирка и то, что тот безошибочно смог прочитать в нем звучало просто: предатель.  
Эльфа вытащили на улицу, подхватив под руки, и бросили к ногам конных всадников. Маг щурился от света, лежа на боку, сплевывая зеленую кровь.  
— Не пытайся исцелить себя! Иначе умрешь на месте, а потом воскреснешь моим вечным рабом! — Всадница спешилась.  
Глядя на зеленую кровь, Джим подумал, что, возможно, этот тип и не был эльфом. Такого оттенка он у них не видел. Их кровь была черна, как уголь.  
— Мне без разницы, что будет дальше, но свой уговор я выполнил. Вот убийца!  
— Твоя плата, наемник! – полторы тысячи золотых упали к ногам Джима, и нанявший его юстиниан слегка поморщился, сдерживая танцующего под ним коня. – А теперь иди прочь, это дело Талморского Доминиона.  
Джим успел заметить, как эльфийка, презрительно скривив губы, спрашивала мага про какой—то Драконий Коготь. Но тот только качал головой на все ее вопросы.  
Обернувшись в последний раз на раненого, он спросил ближайшего талморца:  
— Почему вы не пошли за ним сами?  
Тот окинул его уничтожающим взглядом:  
— Лазить по пещерам — учесть людей. Высшему народу это не пристало.  
Джим поморщился, но промолчал. Трогать юстиниан было запрещено Конкордатом Белого Золота. Раса людей с тех пор потеряла независимость, но выжила. Однако любви и уважения к высокомерным хозяевам годы не добавили. Ввязываться в драку не хотелось, тем более, что сам Император подписал этот треклятый Конкордат. Кирк поднял золото и, нехорошо усмехнувшись, вложил меч в ножны. Он кивнул кудрявому парнишке, державшему их лошадей, и его люди стали собираться домой. Мешок с золотом приятно оттягивал карман. Тридцать давали за вора, сорок за разбойника, двести за главаря, шестьсот за гадину, вроде вурдалака, а тут полторы тысячи. Как же им досадил этот полуэльф, если за его голову дали столько же, сколько за целого дракона. Джим ни разу в жизни не убил дракона. Это дело было не всегда по зубам даже опытной страже крупных городов. Но расценки и объявления он знал очень хорошо. Слишком часто горели фермы да поселения.  
— Фрррр…. Фр….  
— Что, Сулу?  
— Они бьют его, раненого, а еще смеют говорить нам, что это мы безнравственные наемники.  
— Это не наше дело, — устало потер лоб Кирк. После действия зелий навалилась усталость. Сейчас он сомневался в том, что удержится в седле до Вайтрана.  
Пожав плечами, кошачий покрутил хвостом и сощурил хитрый пристальный взгляд:  
— На какой-нибудь узкой горной тропинке не дай им Талос со мной встретиться.  
Леонард улыбнулся этой псевдорыцарской браваде. Сулу всегда заносило, у него был свой кодекс чести, через который он не переступал своими мягкими лапами никогда. Но это не мешало ему обворовывать благородные дома, наставлять рога не менее благородным мужьям и поносить порядки с отчаянной безрассудной смелостью.  
— Джим, ты как? У меня еще есть эликсир.  
— Не надо мне твоей дряни, Лен, и так тошнит.  
— Плохо выглядишь.  
Джим хмыкнул и еще раз оглянулся на талморцев.  
«Золота должно хватить и на то, чтобы подлатать дом матери, и на то, чтобы расплатиться с долгами за «Энтерпрайз». Пора было выводить ее из доков. В конце концов, какой я чертов капитан, если хожу по земле большую часть года».  
Драконий крик прервал его мысли предвестником скорой смерти. Джим бросился бежать. Драться на открытой местности с драконом было бессмысленно, тем более у них закончились зелья и магические артефакты разрядились. Слаженный отряд мгновенно сориентировался на местности, босоногий веснушчатый пацан, которого они взяли присматривать за лошадьми, рванул поводья и погнал коней вниз по ущелью. Кони дико ржали, щеря зубы и вращая глазами, они узнавали запах древнего хищника и его протяжный громовой рев.  
— Пашка! – крикнул Лен.  
— Он прав, — Джим считал стрелы в колчане, – здесь кони только привлекут его внимание. Там лесополоса их спрячет.  
— Глядите, капитан, — Сулу указал рукой на скальный выступ, где эльфы безуспешно старались отразить молниеносные атаки с воздуха.  
Талморцы пытались совладать с огнедышащим монстром. Но на их несчастье, силы были нерравны. На стороне древнего хозяина небес Скайрима была скорость и неожиданность, а также опустошающее адское пламя. Всадников скидывали лошади, кого-то затоптали в свалке, острый клин утеса превратился в жаровню, на которой распекалось эльфийское мясо. Дракон рванул челюстью Юстиниана, досаждающего ему луком и, подняв в воздух, сбросил в пропасть.  
— Умные твари.  
— Поумнее тебя будут.  
Джим усмехнулся на ответ Ухуры. Наемница была его старпомом на корабле. Она держала команду в обливионских рукавицах, и при этом могла пройтись и по капитану.  
Его люди забились под отвесные скалы, держа наготове луки. Они и не думали помогать эльфам, в конце концов, такого договора не было. Битва была не долгой, но жаркой в прямом смысле этого слова. Камни оплавились от дыхания дракона, а обгорелые трупы уже мало напоминали красивых представителей старшего народа. Их кони с диким ржанием носились неподалеку, запутываясь в поводьях, обезумевшие от огня опалившего им спины.  
«Магия этих ребят слабее, чем у того типа», — успел подумать Джим, прежде чем заметил что кто-то шевелится на поле боя. Их пленный с трудом встал с земли. Дракон, заметив его, присел на край скального выступа и выдохнул опаляющий столб смертоносного пламени. В последнюю минуту маг поднял оберегающий щит. Ударом его сбило с ног. Он держал заклятье одной рукой, второй опирался о землю, пытаясь встать. Сулу, лежавший рядом за валунами, пожал плечами. Джим щурился от жара, идущего на них волнами. Дракон бил хвостом по камням, так что отлетали целые булыжники. Эта битва грозила затянуться. Клацнули челюсти — предупреждающий удар, преступник снова блокировал его, и через секунду после этого щит погас.  
И тогда когда казалось, что все кончено чародей, стоящий на коленях выбросил вперед обе руки, и с кончиков пальцев посыпались искрящиеся разряды белесых молний. Сила разряда отшвырнула дракона со скалы, и он взвился в воздух, протяжно рыча. У Джима уши заложило от этого крика, а от наэлектризованного воздуха мурашки побежали по коже, покалывая холодом.  
— Чтоб им сдохнуть скорее…  
Кирк оглянулся на бормотавших проклятье людей. У него самого неприятно сосало под ложечкой.  
Шипящая стена молний, удерживающая дракона на расстоянии, внезапно сменилась ледяным вихрем, оцарапавшим верхушки деревьев и превратившим их в помертвевшие обледенелые стекла. Джим поневоле замер, он никогда в жизни не видел боевую магию такого уровня. Те жалкие прихвостни, что торговали любовными эликсирами в городах были насмешкой над своей профессией. Лен часто поносил их искусство, называя его шарлатанством. И был не далек от истины.  
Однако этот чародей, казалось, был равен Властителю Неба, но Джим знал, что он все равно проиграет. Кровь на робе не оставляла ему шансов. И тогда человек поднял лук.  
— Джим, ты спятил? – Лен схватил его за руку.  
— Он погибнет там.  
— Джим!  
— Нам уже все равно заплачено. Так что все честно.  
— Командир. — Сулу неодобрительно покачал головой. — Мы не выстоим против дракона. Не надо привлекать его внимание.  
Джим с неохотой процедил:  
— Я ему должен за Алкерт. Он нас вывел. Мне плевать, что от него хотят талморцы. Дела Империи меня больше не касаются.  
— Что ты задумал?  
— Лен, слушай, у него явный талант, а мы все здесь не без греха, мне нужен маг в команде. Это чертов последний настоящий маг из Гильдии, и он нужен мне!  
Джим, выскочив из укрытия, выхватил второй из своих клинков, в котором еще оставалась магия. Он бежал так быстро, что казалось мир замер, замедлившись. Дракон и чародей по-прежнему не видели его, сконцентрированные друг на друге. Древний монстр припадал к земле, стараясь челюстями пробить защиту мага, его окровавленная морда говорила о том, что это задача не из простых.  
В последнюю минуту монстр заметил второго нападавшего, но было поздно. Кирк рубил сверху, вкладывая в силу удара всю инерцию движения, закаленное лезвие рассекло шею позади верхнего гребня и дракон, рыча, обернулся, его пронзительные глаза заставили человека замереть. Ум сквозил в них и понимание. Он тяжело махнул крыльями, поднимаясь в воздух:  
— Еще встретимся, Дова…  
Кирк попятился, дракон говорил с ним. Это было невозможно, никто из людей никогда не говорил с драконами.  
«Может… может, это просто показалось…»  
Силы серебряного меча не хватило, чтобы перерубить защищенную практически стальной чешуей шею, но видимо рана была опасна, потому что дракон, покружив у вершины, ушел под сизые вечерние облака.  
Маг беззвучно повалился на землю. Он был смертельно бледен и, судя по количеству крови на робе, чудом еще жив. Джим влил в него восстанавливающее зелье, перед тем как Лен его перевязал. Они тронулись в путь почти сразу же. Драконы имели дурную привычку возвращаться к месту боя, отдохнув.  
Колдуна везли на волокушах, уставшие люди молчали до самой долины.  
Джим только тут заметил, что колчан Сулу пуст. Во время боя мир сузился до удара пульса, он даже не заметил, что его люди прикрывали своего командира из луков.  
— А что, если продать его второй раз? Талморцы наверняка знают, что он ценная персона. Скажем ваших убил дракон, и сожрал. Где наша награда? – Вельвут с энтузиазмом добавил еще пару деталей.  
Джим мотнул головой.  
— Прежде я хочу знать, что такое Драконий коготь.  
— И сколько он стоит, — понимающе кивнул Вельвут и отошел.  
Кирк оглянулся на Лена, тот выразительно поджал губы. Друг всегда знал, когда Джим лжет или недоговаривает.  
— Он Глава Гильдии Убийц.  
Кирк усмехнулся:  
– А я капитан бригантины «Энтерпрайз», и я говорю тебе, это ложь. Ты видел, чтобы его защищала Матерь Ночи? Или ее алтарь?  
Лен с неохотой пожал плечами:  
— Мы не обыскивали руин, может там и был алтарь.  
Джим покачал головой:  
— Я знаю наемников, этот не похож на них.  
— Джим!  
— Доверься мне.  
Кирк махнул патрульным, въезжая в поселение:  
— Нарвались на дракона, есть травники?  
***  
Лен недаром слыл великолепным целителем, он залечил рану полуэльфа и без магии. Они остановились в местном трактире, благо золота хватало и на вино и на девочек. Чародей, видимо опустошивший все свои резервы магии, не старался сбежать, как полагалось преступнику в его ранге, а просто слушал выдвигаемые против него обвинения, пытаясь говорить с людьми. Низкий будто простуженный тембр наводил на мысли, что холодные подземелья Алкерта не были желаемым для него климатом.  
— Я не поклоняюсь Матери Ночи и не являюсь Главой Гильдии Убийц. Это бессмысленно.  
— Почему же. Многие некроманты служат ей. А портал Обливиона, который ты открыл, я видел своими глазами.  
— Призыв является частью боевой магии.  
— Ага, значит, ты не отрицаешь, что можешь поднять труп?  
Маг нехотя кивнул:  
— Но практиковать черную некромантию и вызывать…  
— Без разницы! – Лен сматывал бинты, ворчливо косясь на Джима, ожидая поддержки. Но тот продолжал молчать, слушая их.  
— Талморцы не ищут случайных граждан.  
Спок поднял на человека черные непроницаемые глаза:  
— И это делает меня убийцей?  
— Ты почти убил дракона, кому, кроме некромантов, дана такая сила?  
— Даже им не дана власть убивать драконов.  
— Но мы видели!  
— Я только останавливал его.  
Лен закончил складывать в свою аптекарскую сумку остатки трав и бинты:  
— Между прочим, мы спасли тебе жизнь, я вот залечил рану и даже без твоей хваленой магии!  
— Рану, которую нанес ваш друг. В спину.  
Лекарь закатил глаза и, бурча что-то под нос про остроухих треклятых эльфов, покинул комнату.  
Джим остался сидеть, по-прежнему откинувшись на стуле, он молчал какое-то время, допивая мед.  
— Ты ведь тоже слышал Его?  
Маг устало закрыл глаза, он лежал на грубо сколоченной кровати в маленькой таверне, но ему казалось, что он где-то на окраине мира. Непривычный шум, доносившийся снизу, тепло растопленной печи навевали странную расслабленность, будто впервые за девять лет он мог позволить себе уснуть не чутким полусном, а так, словно он дома.  
— Маг?  
— Да, Довакин. Я тоже слышал его.  
***  
— Дова… как ты назвал меня?  
— Довакин. Драконорожденный. Человек способный говорить с драконами и убивать их.  
Джим, не комментируя, молча, выпил еще стакан сидра. Потом подумав, налил второй и сел на кровать рядом с чародеем.  
— Ты ведь давно восстановил свои магические силы, почему не исчезнешь?  
Спок от сидра отказался, знаком попросив воды:  
— Потому что это может быть мое Предназначение. Ты Довакин, способный остановить войну людей и драконов, принести мир на эту землю.  
Джим хмыкнул.  
— Но ты ничего не смыслишь в пути Голоса. Тебе нужно к Седобородым.  
Человек равнодушно пожал плечами:  
— Зачем мне это? Я скоро уйду в море, на своем корабле. И там ни одна ваша хрень меня не достанет.  
— Мир истончается…  
— Значит, тем более есть повод выпить. Пей. А то бледный как смерть. Ты сколько лет жил там внизу?  
— Девять.  
— А на кой черт?  
— Это было распоряжение Коллегии.  
— Коллегии нет уже давно.  
Спок вздрогнул. 

 

Глава 2

 

Меня называют героем войны. Я не герой, я просто солдат,  
которому не хотелось умирать

 

— Архимаг Сарэк?  
Джим покосился на него, отступник старательно избегал слова «отец».  
— Не выжил. Говорят, его халатность привела к гибели Коллегии.  
— Есть доказательства?  
— Было расследование.  
— А… его семья?  
Кирк покачал головой:  
— Из его семьи никто не выжил. — Он не добавил: «Никто, кроме тебя».  
Спок изучал потрепанные рукава своей робы, кончики его пальцев чутко выискивали истершийся узор.  
— Я должен попасть туда.  
— Это на другом конце Скайрима. Идет война, если тебя не убьют Братья Бури, то положат свои же легаты. Они озверели совсем, вешают всех без разбору. Да, и драконы. Черная кровь. Вампиры. Может ты и хорош маг, но один ты далеко не уйдешь.  
Спок молчал какое-то время, затем медленно приподнялся на локтях и сел:  
— Сколько…  
Джим фыркнул и поднялся, собираясь уйти:  
— Может, мы и наемники, но тебе нечем платить. — Он провоцировал. Ждал и рассчитывал. Как командир своего небольшого отряда, Кирк привык отвечать за будущее своих людей, выбивать это будущее, если понадобится, а иногда и покупать его. У каждого своя цена.  
Полукровка молчал и в свете факела его глаза казались бесстрастными отражениями звезд Азуры, он ничего не сказал больше, только кивнул. Кирк скрыл свое удивление, эльф оказался умнее, чем предполагал Джим. Спок понял, какую сделку ему предложил молодой капитан. Когда тебе нечем платить, плати собой. Своей жизнью. Своей кровью, если надо.  
Когда за человеком закрылась дверь, маг вновь опустил взгляд на вышивку у рукава. Он помнил тот день, когда мать, улыбаясь, пришивала ее.  
Никакая цена не будет слишком высока. Никогда.  
Он должен выяснить, что случилось.  
***  
Джим купил вороного, и маг занял свое место в скоростной кавалькаде. Его люди недоверчиво косились на «порченного», как называли тех, кого искали талморцы. Спрятаться от всевидящих глаз Доминиона было практически невозможно, Кирк знал, что рискует. Но умение управлять риском было частью его работы, и капитан всегда с ней справлялся. На первом привале мага попытались зацепить, понукая то вызвать девицу из борделя, то наколдовать сидра. Спок молчал, он спокойно реагировал на острые шутки и делал то же, что привык в Алкерте. Грел руки, чтобы наложить защитные руны. Спать в лесу в Скайриме мог себе позволить либо дракон, либо дурак. Все остальные понимали, что, занимаясь ужином, можно стать чьим-то завтраком.  
— Держи, — Джим подал ему перчатки.  
— Не надо, — Спок дыханием согревал кончики пальцев. – В них я не смогу колдовать.  
Кирк пожал плечами. Робу мага они закрыли дорожным плащом, мало ли эльфийской братии бродит по лесам. Сухопарый бледный чужак ничем не отличался от толпы беженцев, которых Братья Бури гоняли из конца в конец с лозунгом «Скайрим только для нордов!»  
Когда огненные пентаграммы легли у подхода во временный лагерь, люди уже ужинали. Сулу отодвинулся на бревне, дав место эльфу. Он не предложил ему мяса, знакомый с традициями Старшего народа, но великодушно подал оставшийся нетронутым пирог с капустой. Лен, с удовольствием отдающий дань сочной куропатке, выразительно закатил глаза. Джим ответил ему легкой улыбкой. Они привыкали к странностям их нового соратника.  
О том, как прав был эльф, наложив защитное заклятье, люди убедились ночью, когда часовые подняли всех по тревоге секундой позже прогремевшего взрыва, остановившего первую волну нападавших. Банда вампиров ушла ни с чем, оставив на земле семерых убитых. Джим смахнул кровь с меча и, прежде чем вложить его в ножны, отер полотном. Он недолюбливал драться с теми, кто нес заразу «жизни после смерти». Острие меча это чаще всего было единственным, что оставалось между адской вечной жаждой и прежней жизнью.  
Спок стоял рядом, в бою они оказались спиной к спине. И Кирк не пожалел об этом. Его увешанные даэдрическим оружием люди привыкли уважать силу клинка и мощь доспеха, незащищенные руки мага впервые доказали им, что сталь — это не единственное совершенное оружие, созданное Акатошом.  
Сулу с азартом обыскивал павших, которые уже начинали попахивать падалью. Умирая, вампиры часто превращались в то, чем должны были быть, в старые полуистлевшие трупы.  
— Капитан, стрелы!  
Джим кивнул. Он не останавливал каджита. То, что получено в бою, принадлежит победителю.  
Человек оглянулся на эльфа, тот не претендовал на свою долю добычи. Кирк усмехнулся, что-то подсказывало ему: полукровка вряд ли заинтересован в мирских благах. Те тайны, что помнили его странные глаза, наверняка стоили дороже.  
***  
Лен учил Пашку ориентироваться по звездам, когда Спок, сидевший рядом у костра, поправил его, указав на неточности. Развязавшийся спор заставил Джима понять, что наука высшее и абсолютное зло. Леонард привык быть неоспоримым авторитетом в «тонких науках», люди любили его и всегда слушали с охотой. Спок был чужаком, но аргументировал жестко и точно, словно двемерская машина. Кирку сидр показался пресным после получасового разбирательства и теорий о небесных материях, он по-своему привык к ворчанию друга, и в любом другом случае уже вмешался бы, прекратив спор. Быть другом капитана что-то значило, и периодами Джим напоминал это своим людям, когда их заносило. Но слушать четко выверенную речь мага было занимательно, он, не повышая голоса и не меняя выражения лица, доводил Лена с ворчания до яркого неконтролируемого гнева. И при этом Кирк готов был клясться, эльфа это не удручало. Ничуть. В какой-то степени этот спор был ему приятен и, возможно, более понятен. Кем бы ни был Спок в прошлой жизни, она научила его отстаивать свое право говорить то, что думаешь.  
Сулу вовремя разрядил обстановку замурлыкав какую-то любовную балладу, пошлую, веселую, откровенную до крайности. Люди смеясь, подбадривали каджита спеть еще, и он охотно выдавал сомнительной пристойности куплеты. Кирк заметил, как маг незаметно отодвинулся от шумной компании, неловко отводя взгляд от вопросительных глаз капитана. Эти чудачества вызывали у Джима улыбку. Там где он вырос, среди роскошных полей, рядом с восхитительным страстным морем, петь о любви было естественно. Как и любить. Невысокие загорелые люди побережья, казалось, единственные, кто впитал в Скайриме острую пронзительную романтику первобытной красоты мира. Голубоглазый капитан не помнил имена всех своих женщин, дорога давно заменила ему дом, а семью – отряд друзей, но он знал, что есть другие – те, кто никогда не поют о любви и вероятно не умеют любить. Первый народ этого мира. Эльфы. Тем страннее для него было упрямство, с которым хотел вернуться домой этот маг. Будто что-то тревожило его, что-то кроме таинственных манускриптов.  
***  
— Кем была твоя мать? Человеком?  
Спок вздрогнул. По тому, как горькая складка скользнула к губам, Джим понял, что угадал. Но глаза полукровки будто существовали отдельно от бесстрастности его слов:  
— Это что-то меняет?  
— Нет, — Кирк смотрел прямо, он был честен. Эта вспышка в темном взгляде его удивила. Маг был готов защищать свою семью, но не с той стороны, с которой ожидалось. Не почитаемую всеми Старшую кровь, а горячую алую – человеческую. Смертная мать. Не ее ли ехал искать последний чародей Гильдии?  
Маг тронул поводья, и его конь шагнул вперед, подставляя солнцу лицо всадника. Скоро был имперский пост и по договоренности Спок должен был надеть капюшон, но здесь в пролеске еще можно было позволить ветру трепать черные пряди. Джим долго помнил этот день после. Редкое в этой части провинции солнце, стылый ветер и полный надежды взгляд, который позволял себе некромант, когда думал, что на него никто не смотрит.  
«Если бы мог, он бы придвинул горизонт», — так думал Джим и был недалек от правды. Спок в эти минуты слышал в голосе ветра шепот матери. Он рвался домой.  
***  
— Расскажи мне о драконах?  
Спок, стоявший на карауле, посмотрел на Джима, едва заметно приподняв бровь. Эта странная привычка выражать все свои эмоции одним жестом вызвала улыбку. Капитан подошел тихо, так что не услышала бы и дриада, но эльф обернулся вовремя, так же вовремя погасив алый фаербол, опасно засветившийся в руке.  
— Они дети Небес. Первые. Пришли в мир…  
— Нет, — Кирк обычно пропускал вводную часть, – расскажи мне о том, как их убить.  
Спок вздохнул почти по-человечески и покачал головой:  
— Я не знаю. Это знание не дано смертным. Только Седобородые помнят.  
Покрутив в зубах соломинку, Джим махнул рукой в сторону костра:  
— Иди, спи. Я сменю тебя.  
— В этом нет необходимости, мои возможности позволяют…  
— Твои возможности нужны будут мне завтра в Ущелье, — отрезал Кирк. – Это приказ.  
— Да, капитан, — кивнул Спок и, развернувшись, пошел к костру.  
Джим усмехнулся, отступник принял субординацию их маленького отряда. Не осознавая, в эту минуту Кирк включил его в зону своей ответственности. За эти две недели он привык к молчаливому присутствию мага за спиной. К тому, как решительно и без колебаний тот защищал жизни его людей. Не заискивая и не стремясь войти в доверие, он научил себя уважать.

***  
Насчет ущелья Кирк оказался прав. Упокоища древних нордов заполняли такие места ожившими мертвецами, некромантами-самоучками и пауками размером с коня. Они отстреливались, бежали, снова отстреливались и снова бежали. Лошадь, под Леном пала, получив арбалетным болтом в голову. Спок, схватив его за руку, практически на скаку увлек в седло. Плечо ныло после рывка, но лекарь смолчал, над головами свистели стрелы. Разряды молний ударили по арьергарду. Примотав поводья к луке седла, маг высвободил обе руки, отворяя планы Обливиона, призванные им даэдра бросились на противника, окутанные синеватой дымкой, обещая убить каждого, кто встанет у них на пути. Джим не видел этого, паук сбил его с седла и сейчас тащил на паутине подальше к темному входу пещеры.  
Сулу спрыгнув с коня бил из лука, шипя и яростно ругаясь. Именно его стрела отвлекла паука и дала Кирку время достать кинжал и рассечь липкое варево. Меч он потерял во время падения. В конце концов, отряд остановился зажатый с флангов, сбив лошадей по центру, люди обнажили оружие. Джим, хромая, пятился к ним, выставив перед собой оружие, смотря на то, как жадно провожают его восемь голодных глаз на голове раненого монстра. Паук не думал отпускать его так легко, он, быстро перебирая лапами, огибал по эллипсу свой будущий ужин, ища уязвимое место в частоколе мечей.  
Спок бросил перед ним руну, но древний обитатель ущелья ее обошел, будто понимая, что значат горячие строки пентаграммы на земле. Кирк выдохнул только тогда, когда почувствовал спиной защиту друзей. Окинув взглядом подходящий к ним отряд некромантов, Джим плеснул яда на клинок протянутый ему Ухурой. Сейчас важны были любые преимущества.  
— Роба мастера, — Спок говорил тихо, кивком головы указывая на человека, оставшегося позади всех.  
Сулу кивнул, понимая, что от него требуется.  
— Он круче тебя? – усмехнулся Джим.  
Ответ мага его не порадовал:  
— Он мастер Призыва, капитан. Я только эксперт.  
— Думал, всех ваших убили.  
— Некроманты не входят в Гильдию.  
— Эй вы! Путники! Опустите мечи и идите за нами, и тогда возможно ваша смерть будет последней, — прокричал кто-то из темных магов.  
Люди не отреагировали, взмыленные лошади фыркали и прядали ушами, чувствуя приближение живых мертвецов.  
Отряд сплотился в единый механизм, где каждый знал свое место и задачу. Они не в первый раз встревали в передряги. И только Спок раздумывал над тем, какую функцию ему сделать приоритетной. В конце концов он выбрал.  
Сулу запомнил, что его стрелы всегда опаздывали, полукровка успевал раньше. Он прикрывал капитана.  
***  
Зализывали раны они недолго, время поджимало. Понукая едва бредущих лошадей, люди шли пешком. Только раненым позволяя ехать верхом. Лен перевязывал буквально на ходу, наспех заливая раны зельем. Джим опирался о плечо мага. Падение с лошади было неудачным, насколько — Кирк предпочитал выяснить где-нибудь подальше. Он видел, как с рук полукровки струились молнии, обжигая и калеча. Видел, что сейчас пальцы не сгибаются и не слушаются, чародей растратил весь запас дарованных ему Акатошом сил.  
Возможно, тот некромант и убил бы его, если бы не стрела Сулу. Отвлекающие маневры были любимыми картами Джима в таких неравных боях. Пока Спок лицом к лицу встал с противником, погружая ущелье в грохот и искры, Сулу натянул жилистую тетиву и не промахнулся. Отравленная стрела с зазубренным наконечником решила исход схватки. Дальше было побоище, где скрежет меча по расколотой кости был давней частью уговора с пустынной дорогой.  
Некроманты в конце концов отступили, не решившись сражаться дальше. Они исчерпали свои силы. Впрочем, люди тоже. Джим криво улыбнулся солнцу, светившему у самого горизонта: они все-таки выбрались. Лен ругался и ворчал где-то рядом. Чудом все были живы. От мага пахло озоном после всех его заклинаний. И Кирк решил, что дело того стоит. Та сделка в таверне подарила ему, как ни странно, преданность того, кого он хотел бы назвать другом.  
***  
— Капитан! – высокий голос Пашки заставил Джима насторожиться.  
Узкий выход из ущелья заполняла липкая серая сеть многослойных слоев паутины. Словно воронка в чей-то голодный желудок. И да, Кирк помнил в чей. Махнув людям остановиться, Джим переглянулся с Леном. Соваться вперед и драться на территории паука было абсолютной глупостью. Их оружие уже потеряло часть зачарования, на еще один полноценный бой его просто не хватит.  
— Нужен огонь, — Сулу проверял стрелы в колчане. – Выкурить пушистика.  
Кирк помимо воли улыбнулся. Он отошел от Спока и огляделся, стараясь не опираться на пострадавшую ногу. Насколько хватало взгляда, ущелье было пусто: ни чахлого деревца, ни сухой травы. Каменистое дно давно проклятого места. Его конь всхрапнул, чувствуя хозяина, и подался вперед, тычась в спину человеку умной мордой, будто извиняясь за падение всадника. Джим похлопал его по мокрой шее, вспоминая тот бешеный галоп.  
Спок искал что-то в седельных сумках и, найдя синий флакон, с сомнением посмотрел на перешептывающихся людей. Действие эликсиров было скоротечным и противоречило естественной потребности организма в отдыхе. Но его капитану нужна была помощь и он рискнул. Выпив залпом отдающую полынью вязкую жидкость, маг покачнулся. Ухватившись за луку седла, он ждал, пока энергия не начнет наполнять его сущность, отгоняя холод и опустошенность. Алые пятна перед глазами стали ослепительны, и мир завращался, словно предвещая огни Совнгарда.  
Когда чародей сделал несколько шагов вперед, Джим кивнул Сулу готовиться.  
— Я думал, он пуст, — пробормотал кошачий, нервно подергивая длинным хвостом.  
Кирк, сощурившись, смотрел на эльфа, делающего пасы в воздухе. Когда была возможность, он не требовал жертв от своих людей, но сейчас ждать, пока отдохнувшие некроманты их догонят, было смертельной глупостью. Чтобы ни сделал с собой маг — это было оправдано благом большинства.  
Огненный взрыв эхом отдался от скал, заставляя осыпаться песчаную крошку. Пламя лизало паутину, высушивая ее и рассыпая в легкий белесый пепел. Жар, исходящий от чародея, заставил людей отойти. Словно огненное дыхание дракона пригрелось на кончиках подрагивающих от напряжения пальцев. Ветер раздувал огонь, подхватывая его, будто играя на руку молодому магу. Лошади тревожно ржали, молчавшие люди замерли. Джиму меч оттягивал растянутую кисть, он обнажил клинок, все же надеясь, что ближнего боя не будет. Как бы стар и силен не был паук, в таком пекле, в которое превратилось его гнездо, выжить было сложно. Даже стоя в отдалении, можно было слышать, как лопаются от огня отложенные яйца. А адское марево продолжало поедать все, чего касалось, оплавляя камни.  
Внезапно нечто черное, пылая, метнулось из осыпающейся воронки и раньше, чем достигло одинокой фигуры мага, Сулу сделал три выстрела. Паук поднялся на задние лапы, отброшенный силой удара зачарованных стрел и завалился назад. Он дымился и горел, жадно хватая лапами паленый воздух. Еще трое поменьше едва выползли, погибнув в огне, прежде чем Спок рухнул на колени. Его рвало зеленоватой кровью, и Лен пытался влить в него немного сидра вперемешку с травами.  
— Надо двигаться, по коням. Быстро. Пока пауки не вернулись. — Джим сел в седло.  
Проход, выжженный в паутине, еще дымился, но Кирк знал, что это ненадолго.  
Джим, поймав укоризненный взгляд Леонарда, сухо бросил лекарю:  
– Он может ехать?  
— Не думаю.  
Кирк протянул руку, помогая эльфу сесть перед собой. Обхватывая его одной рукой, другой придерживая поводья, Джим пустил коня рысью.  
— Ты должен понять меня. Сейчас не время.  
— Я понимаю.  
— Моя благодарность…  
— Не стоит. Благо большинства превыше блага одного.  
— Кто тебе это сказал?  
— Отец.  
Кирк сам с трудом сидел в седле, нога ныла в стремени. Но его отец, кажется, мыслил также. Он погиб вместе с кораблем, так и не увидев сына.  
Кони, прижав уши, несли всадников по опаленному жерлу тропы. Сулу держал лук наготове, но он не понадобился. До самого конца проема камни были опалены. Трупы пауков и оплавленные яйца хрустели под копытами. Вонь стояла невыносимая, от нее слезились глаза. Местами паутина обнажила высушенные трупы людей, животных, птиц. Ухура кашляла, прикрыв платком лицо. Этот небольшой отрезок дороги и кони и всадники стремились преодолеть как можно быстрее. Когда они выехали на тракт, Джим почувствовал, что маг клонится в седле.  
— Лен!  
Лекарь уже был рядом, он снова стал пичкать мага своими травами.  
— Магия ваша — зло!  
Спок выразительно на него покосился. Утомленный, он мерз и не хотел сейчас спорить. Но спорить не пришлось, Джим зыркнул на друга и тот ретировался, ворча на мальчишеские выходки и безголовых чародеев.  
Чувствуя тепло позади себя, Спок задремал. Сверхсильная концентрация сил для заклятья опустошила его. Кирк накинул капюшон ему на голову и так они въехали в селение. Первые кто прорвался по тропе за последние шесть месяцев.

 

Глава 3

 

-Почему солдаты стреляют по мишеням?  
Стреляя по живым учишься гораздо быстрее.  
М’Айк

 

— Это неправильно.  
— Лен, иногда я могу поступить как человек, но иногда только как капитан. Ты должен меня понять.  
Резкий тон Джима заставил Сулу обернуться. И друзья отошли подальше.  
— Ты хочешь и дальше использовать на полную его возможности?  
— Если у меня не будет выбора.  
— Джим!  
— Каждый в этом отряде делает свою работу. Мы так выживаем Лен. В дороге нет места милосердию — это не храм. Хватит об этом.  
Лен с сомнением покачал головой.  
— Как лекарь я…  
— Вот именно, будь лекарем делай свою работу: иди, помоги ему. А мне оставь заботы о том, что нам делать дальше.  
***  
Спок сидел на койке, борясь с головокружением. Увидев вошедшего капитана, он попытался встать.  
— Сиди. Я вижу, что сегодня ты не в форме.  
Джим взял стул и сел напротив, развернув спинку вперед.  
— Эта зелье да? Ваше чародейское?  
Маг кивнул.  
Кирк молчал какое-то время, оглядывая осунувшееся лицо. Спок сутки после приезда провел в постели, не в состоянии подняться на ноги. И ему явно нужны были еще сутки.  
— Ты знаешь рецепты?  
— Я практиковал алхимию.  
— Это хорошо.  
Разговор повисал как баллада, написанная неопытным бардом.  
— Я смогу ехать.  
— Это вряд ли.  
Темные глаза пытливо всмотрелись в лицо человека.  
— Нет, не бойся, мы не уедем без тебя. Я дал слово, что ты попадешь в Винтерхолд. Мое слово кое-чего стоит. Но не выходи из комнаты. Талморцы везде имеют шпиков. Да мы и так наделали много шума.  
Чародей молчал, видимо, не считая нужным комментировать. И Джим встал, собираясь уходить. На выходе он обернулся:  
— Сегодня ярмарка. Мы будем покупать кое-что, Лену нужна лошадь, Сулу стрелы. Тебе взять что-то?  
Спок подумав, кивнул:  
— Я напишу список ингредиентов.  
— Ты будешь готовить то зелье?  
— Это необходимо.  
Джим кивнул. Двое в нем спорили сейчас, но тракт был слишком опасен, чтобы пренебрегать возможностями.  
***  
Ярмарка была веселой, шумной. Купцы были долгожданным гостями, ведь они ехали кружным путем, объезжая ущелье. Джим пил свежий сидр, закусывая наливным яблоком, и посматривал на местных девушек. Они улыбались и охотно стреляли глазками в бравого заезжего парня, одетого в качественный кожаный доспех. Начищенные металлические вставки ловили блики на солнце. Яркие глаза, светлые волосы – возможно, его принимали за норда. Норда с юга. Хотя такие и были редкостью.  
Кирк уже купил новую подпругу Вольному и присмотрел себе меч. Жаль, зачарованных не было. Но и простая хорошая сталь тоже вполне могла сгодиться на первое время. Все-таки удачная у них вышла сделка с талморцами. Те полторы тысячи золотых пришлись к столу.  
Его прежний клинок был старым. Отлично сбалансированное лезвие, филигранная рукоять. Друг отца когда-то наложил на него заклятье, и с тех пор он обжигал врага, пряча под рунами живое пламя. Но возвращаться за ним в ущелье было бредовой мыслью, поэтому, поразмыслив, Кирк решил, что пришла пора искать новый меч.  
Уже возвращаясь с пакетиками трав, Джим завернул в таверну и купил поесть. Набирая пирожков с ягодами да капустой, он от всего сердца сожалел, что Спок отказался разделить с ними мясо только что зарезанного молодого барашка.  
***  
Пашка всегда с удовольствием рассказывал о доме. О том, что там несравнимо лучше, чем в Скайриме, и медведи миролюбивее, и мед слаще, и вообще, жить бы да радоваться. Лен обычно комментировал это очень ехидно, а Ухура улыбалась. У каждого из них когда-то был дом, о котором можно вот так вспомнить. Только хорошее. Предпочитая пропустить момент того, когда жизнь погнала прочь и научила чужому языку и чужим традициям. Кирк о доме вспоминал редко. Море было его домом. Его сердцем. Слушая говор своих людей, он вспоминал то, как ветер наполнял паруса, и все в мире становилось маленьким, незначительным по сравнению со свободой бесконечного горизонта.  
Уже совсем стемнело, когда Ухура подошла к нему.  
— Я никогда такого не видела.  
Джим кивнул:  
— Да, маг оказался с сюрпризом.  
Женщина повела плечом и всмотрелась в алую луну, тяжело нависающую над горизонтом:  
— Он не оспаривает твое право вожака.  
— Спок? Спок не такой.  
Джим отхлебнул еще сидра:  
— Есть те, которым не нужна власть.  
— Он все равно управляет, Джим. Только не так, как ты.  
— И что это меняет? Пусть учит Пашку считать звезды, я не вижу в этом проблемы.  
— Почему ты так доверяешь ему? Мы бросили все и понеслись через весь Скайрим, чтобы привести его к старым руинам. Какая нам выгода?  
— Он останется с нами, Ухура. Да и ничего мы не бросали. Гонец сообщит в верфь, чтобы готовили судно. Это наше последнее конное путешествие в этом году. Почему ты волнуешься?  
— Ты стал другим.  
Джим удивленно посмотрел на нее и пожал плечами:  
— Почему ты так решила?  
Ухура смотрела ему прямо в глаза, всматриваясь, пытаясь понять:  
— Это все заметили. Ты никогда не был таким…  
— Каким? – Кирк улыбнулся. Разговор начал ему надоедать. Все эти бредни по душам часто не заканчивались ничем хорошим.  
— Ты никогда не заботился так о чужаках. Мы остановились ради него в селении, которое кишит шпионами Доминиона. Ты вез его в седле, перед собой, но ты же никого и никогда не сажал на Вольного.  
Джим отметил про себя, как наблюдательны до мелочей бывают женщины, и поежился. Он, кажется, знал следующий аргумент.  
— И ты сам носишь ему завтрак, обед и ужин, будто Пашка или Леонард не могут это сделать самостоятельно.  
Кирк молча порадовался тому, что темно.  
— Что за бред, Ухура? С каких пор ты так меня… кхм… так за мной наблюдаешь? Просто он помог нам, разве нет? Это обычная вежливость.  
— Вежливый Джим Кирк.  
Интонация заставила его взбелениться, и молодой капитан, хмыкнув, отставил сидр.  
— Он будет старпомом на «Энтерпрайз», я просто стараюсь к нему привыкнуть. Ты всегда говорила, что устала от моих выходок.  
Ухура, потрясенная, промолчала. Она служила на корабле с самого первого рейса. И сейчас такое решение казалось ей предательством. С трудом совладав с собой, наемница процедила:  
—Как прикажешь, капитан.  
Когда женщина, круто развернувшись на пятках, ушла, Джим вздохнул. Ссориться ему не хотелось, но решение было сказано. Слова не лиса, не догонишь.  
Наутро он, страдая от головной боли, пробурчал, едва переступив порог комнаты Спока:  
— Старпом, поднимай людей, выезжаем через час.  
Спок, возможно, и удивился, но промолчал, спрятав все свои мысли в едва уловимое движение бровью. 

— Госпожа…  
— Ухура, я просто Ухура. Чего тебе, Спок?  
— Капитан принял решение о новом назначении.  
— Да, я в курсе, — женщина вымученно улыбнулась, она тоже не спала этой ночью. – Поднимай людей. Но сначала добудись Леонарда, это самое сложное. Она улыбнулась ласково и пошла седлать своего коня. Подтянутая, красивая, опасная.  
— Я думаю, в прошлой жизни она была каджиткой, — авторитетно промурлыкал Сулу, провожая взглядом ее пружинистую походку. – Так ты наш новый старпом?  
Спок неопределенно кивнул. Он складывал в уме вероятности, которые могли привести Джима к идее назначить его своим помощником. И пока не видел ни одной.  
— Крепись, — ухмыльнулся Сулу. – Это тебе не лунный сахарок таскать. «Энтерпрайз» ходит далеко, дальше всех. Мы часто доплываем туда, куда еще не ступала нога человека.  
***  
Ухура помогла полукровке из смешанных чувств сострадания и понимания. Она помнила свой первый год на посту старпома, и то каким несносным бывает капитан. Дурной, шалый, отчаянный — словно спущенный с поводка молодой пес. К тому же благодаря Лену она уже знала, что Спок —единственный выживший в своей семье. Иллюзии, которые он искал в Винтерхолде, ей напоминали ее собственные.  
— Старпом отвечает за безопасность, вооружение, ищет хорошие цены в городе на оружие и припасы, знает, где остановиться на ночлег и как добыть информацию. Ты его глаза, уши и запасная пара собственных рук. Понимаешь?  
Спок внимательно посмотрел на нее и кивнул.  
— Люди вначале не примут тебя. Ты чужак. Пара боев ничего не стоит. Будь собой. Будь таким, каким ты привык быть и все получится.  
— Когда-то он говорил тебе тоже самое?  
— Слово в слово, — она улыбнулась.  
Спок был благодарен наемнице за участие и, желая что-то сделать в ответ, поднял руку в странном жесте.  
— Что это?  
—Так здоровался мой народ, когда прибыл в этот мир.  
— Да, я слышала, что эльфы пришли из-за моря.  
— Мать говорила, что с небес.  
— В небесах нет ничего, кроме Совнгарда, Спок.  
Маг пожал плечами:  
— Я был слишком молод, чтобы слушать и понимать ее так же, как сделал бы сейчас.  
— Сколько лет тебе было тогда?  
— Три человеческих года.  
Ухура засмеялась:  
— Спок, я вообще не помню себя в три года!  
Чародей тепло посмотрел ей в глаза:  
— Спасибо.  
— За что?  
Спок не ответил, он уже научился понимать разницу между риторическими и конкретными вопросами у людей.  
***  
— Он ведь не готов, ты же знаешь, — Лен возник рядом, словно нахохлившийся потомок сонного тетерева.  
Джим легко вскочил в седло, внутренне благодаря лекаря за то, что нога наконец отпустила. Обошлось без перелома, и ушибы Лен заделывал лучше всех прочих эскулапов.  
— Я знаю, что нам еще долго ехать, а уже полдень. Так что давай оставим разговоры на какой-нибудь вечерок у костра.  
— Джим! – обиженно проворчал Лен, и внезапно Кирк улыбнулся ему, солнечно и понимающе.  
— Доверься мне!  
Пустив коня в галоп, Джим мгновенно оказался во главе группы и задал темп остальным.  
— С таким же выражением лица он непреступных девиц берет, — ухмыльнулся Сулу, поддевая Леонарда острым коготком под локоть.  
— Что?! Да я тебя… да…  
Но каджит прижав уши, и привстав на стременах, уже умчался вперед.  
***  
Остановили их у заставы свои же норды. Мрачно оглядывая каджита и эльфа, офицер процедил:  
— Скайрим только для нордов. Все другие неполноценные расы пропускать не положено. Это распоряжение ярла.  
Сулу зашипел, и Лен одернул его за руку.  
— Держи свою кошку в клетке, — засмеялся кто-то в толпе.  
Кирк насчитал тридцать два человека в отряде конными. Если будет свалка, их зарубят на месте.  
— Мы тут по распоряжению ярла, идем убивать дракона. Объявление было в таверне.  
Ухура удивленно глянула на Джима и смекнула, что к чему. На нее тоже косились, она была женщиной-редгардкой и вполне возможно, ее уже расценивали как дополнение к солдатскому ужину. Кирк шел ва-банк.  
— Ну, так что?  
— Езжайте, эти пусть останутся. И баба.  
— Она моя жена, — глядя в глаза офицеру, врал Джим.  
Тот презрительно сплюнул на дорогу и снова уставился на каджита и полукровку.  
— Сказано тебе, ублюдочных не пропускать. Животных надо держать в стойле, либо в клетке. А твои при оружии да верхом.  
Кирк стиснул зубы так, что заиграли желваки на щеках. Его рука невольно легла на рукоять меча.  
— Только норды имеют право жить в Скайриме. Всех пришлых заворачиваем. Ты сам — норд, должен понять это.  
— Офицер, — одно слово, сказанное вкрадчивым, тихим голосом, заставило обернуться Джима мгновенно. Сладость была в нем, легкость и прохлада. Умиротворение и абсолютное безграничное счастье.  
Капитан с трудом удержался от улыбки. Все в этом полуэльфе, таком отчужденном и хладнокровным, вдруг стало близким родным, понятным и важным.  
— Пропустите нас, офицер.  
Братья Бури переглядывались и как-то неловко стали разъезжаться в сторону, освобождая тракт.  
— Езжайте, — пробормотал норд, удивленно моргая, будто силясь проснуться. Улыбался он при этом нелепо, как тронутый дурачок.  
«Примерно также как улыбаешься ты сейчас сам», — напомнило Джиму подсознание, и он тронул коня, силясь прогнать дурман в голове.  
— Что, это чары? – он решился спросить только когда они отъехали уже порядочно.  
Спок кивнул:  
— Школа иллюзии.  
— Ты не мог бы… — Джим кашлянул, — ты не мог бы больше так не делать?  
Маг понимающе отвел взгляд. Иллюзия давала абсолютную власть над человеком. И люди часто эту школу недолюбливали. Но он понял Джима неправильно. Кирк не испугался попасть под влияние заклятия, он боялся, что ему понравится. Понравится слышать такое странное тепло в привычном обезличенном тоне чародея. 

 

Глава 4

 

У безумия нет ни смысла, ни причины. Но у него может быть цель.  
ТОС. Спок.

 

Пока они ехали, Джим пытался вспомнить это ощущение покоя, когда чародей там, на дороге, говорил со стражей. Словно не было в нем одиночества, звенящей пустоты и обреченности заведенного двемерами механизма. Будто был это другой человек — безгранично уверенный и абсолютно спокойный. Где-то внутри полукровки бушевала сама природа — навязанная человеческой кровью и воспитанная не человеческой расой. И противоречия эти разрывали мага, лишая его единственного преимущества — интеллекта. Спок был умен, и Джим понял это сразу, но он практически не умел общаться с людьми. Это изолирование себя от мира обрекало на одиночество. Кирк перебирал в руке поводья. В его мире одиночество возникало скупым судейским приставом, побегами из тюрем, глазами женщин, которые говорили ему, что он недостаточно богат для них, презрением и тишиной дороги. Оно шло за ним, зацветая горноцветом на могилах друзей, приходя во сне уставшим лицом давно оставленной матери, словами, которые он так и не сказал отцу. Но хотел бы. Больше всего на свете. Узнать человека, чье отражение видели в нем бывалые моряки.  
«Прочь. Все в огонь. Пусть горит!»  
Пустив коня в галоп, Кирк вырвался вперед и, заехав на сопку, позволил ветру рвать края походного плаща. Сощурившись, он смотрел вперед. Не оборачиваясь, Джим знал, кто стоит позади.

***  
— Завернем к матери.  
Лен бросил взгляд на Спока, но тот промолчал, не протестуя. Видимо, и у него были исключения в списке споров.  
Они въехали в поселение медленно, замечая пристальные взгляды мужчин и опасливые женщин. Война учила людей не доверять никому с мечом. А отряд Джима был обвешан оружием, дорогие кони, хорошая сбруя, они выглядели как наемники и, по сути, так и было.  
— Женщина жила здесь… Вайнона. — Кирк стоял у порога сожженного дома. В какой-то момент он слез с коня и, тяжело поднявшись по старым ступеням, сел на них бледный, с совершенно стеклянными глазами.  
Лен сорвал флягу с вином, притороченную у седла и подал Джиму, тревожно вглядываясь в знакомое лицо.  
Джим повысил голос, поднимая голову даже не заметив протянутой руки:  
— Где женщина, которая жила здесь?  
— Джим!  
— Мама!  
Руки матери пахли ромашкой, и он целовал их, уткнувшись лбом в колени. А затем подхватил и начал кружить, улыбаясь, смеясь, подставляя влажные глаза скупому ветру Скайрима.  
Спок опустил взгляд, его сердце знало эту неистребимую тоску по дому. Лен молчал рядом. Он слышал эти разговоры мага про путь Довакина. Самоубийственный и полный крови. «Вешать на Джима спасение мира было…», — Леонард вздохнул. Если Джим приехал к матери, значит, он хочет принять решение. Лекарь тронул Спока за рукав и кивком указал на трактир. Им надо было оставить близких наедине на какое-то время. Полукровка подхватив под уздцы своего коня, молча направился к единственному двухэтажному дому в селении, которое, судя по всему, было пристанищем для путников. Ему предстояло договориться с трактирщиком о цене, поискать припасов и отереть своего вороного. День был длинным, словно сумерки Боэтии.  
— Они скрывались в лесах, когда пришли Братья Бури. — Кирк ночью вернулся к общему очагу в таверне. — Эта проклятая война. Убили многих, выжили дети да старики. Женщин мало. Их… — Он махнул рукой, не договорив, и отпил сидра.  
— Раньше ты не обращал на это внимания.  
— Раньше меня это не касалось, — Джим оборвал чье-то замечание и оставил кружку.  
— Он давно не был дома, — тихо пробормотал Лен, склонившись к Споку. – Полагаю, мы теперь задержимся здесь.  
Маг не ответил.  
***  
— Решил уехать, не попрощавшись?  
Белесый свет луны высвечивал серебряные вставки на сбруе лошади мага. Тот даже не обернулся.  
— Я понимаю потребности этого селения и ваше намерение остаться и переждать здесь зиму.  
— Но?  
— Но эти потребности расходятся с…  
— С твоими желаниями? – в голосе человека слышалась напряжение и гнев. – Ты воспользовался нашим гостеприимством, проехал с нами пол Скайрима и теперь бросаешь, когда нам нужна твоя помощь?  
— Это не так, Джим.  
— Джим? Для тебя я капитан Кирк! Джимом меня зовут друзья.  
— Моя помощь вам не нужна, а свой долг за сопровождение я искупил.  
— Чем это интересно? Парочкой фокусов? – прижатый к стене конюшни полукровка был вынужден посмотреть в почти неразличимые глаза в темноте.  
— Ты пьян, — чародей поморщился.  
— Нет… — Джим качнул головой, — нет, ты никуда не поедешь. В голосе ощущалась едва приглушенная ярость, боль и что-то еще, чего маг не смог разобрать.  
— Это приказ.  
— До Винтерхолда не более шести дней пути, я должен…  
— Нет.  
— Я вернусь. Буду с тобой плечом к плечу защищать это селение и твою семью. Клянусь тебе.  
Джим замер, силясь перестать слышать тихий вкрадчивый голос и тряхнул головой:  
— Хватит магии, я же просил.  
Он резко развернулся и пошел к выходу, чуть пошатываясь и бормоча проклятья.  
Спок проводил его внимательным взглядом, он не колдовал сейчас. Он попросил. Склонившись к уху беспокойного и непонятого им человека, подтверждая свою верность слову.  
Черной мрачной тенью вылетел всадник из стен конюшни, приглушенный заклятьем стук копыт не потревожил даже собак, неслышный, будто призрак он несся, напрямик срезая повороты дороги. Низко пригнувшись в седле, маг возвращался домой.  
Кирк пил в ту ночь, пил сильно, но он помнил каждое слово, сказанное тогда и резкое отчетливое беспомощное чувство страха за этого чужака. Если и существовало в мире Предназначение, ведущее Довакина по пути крови, через огонь и пепелища городов, то какой путь ждал одинокого облеченного властью мага, рискнувшего посмотреть в глаза руинам родных стен.  
***  
— Куда ты? Джим! – крик еще разносился по звенящему утреннему воздуху, когда Кирк привстав на стременах, нахлестывая гнедую, уходил по прямой презирая заборы и указатели.  
— Я за ними! – Сулу вскочил в седло, даже не оглядываясь на озадаченного и обеспокоенного Лена.  
— Сулу! Сулу чтоб тебя разобрал кошачий лишай! Сулу!  
— Оставь, он прикроет их, — Ухура подала ему немного вчерашнего сидра. – Я знала, что Джим уедет за ним. Наверное, Сулу тоже, раз свою лошадь он оседлал ни свет ни заря.  
— И что, выходит все знали, один я ничего не знал?! – взвился Леонард. – Между прочим, я…  
— Ты его лучший друг, иногда тяжелее всего нам что-то сказать именно друзьям. — Редгардка откинула смоляные волосы и усмехнулась. – Иди, там к тебе с утра пациенты и одна роженица, кажись, я подниму людей. Надо ставить укрепления.  
— Лучше бы остался, там ничего не изменить. Ну, придет, посмотрит на камни...  
Ухура, внимательно глядя на полет соколицы под синим небом, обронила равнодушным, выцветшим голосом человека, давно потерявшего дом:  
— Нет, Лен, ты не прав. В такие минуты лучше не быть одному.  
Глядя вслед женщине, слез которой он никогда не видел, Лен впервые задумался над тем, что было в ее жизни до их дорог, приключений и поисков артефактов.

***  
Погода в Скайриме, как капризная красавица: ласкает недолго, гневается каждый день, и раз по десять на дню у нее меняется настроение.  
Джим клял косой ливень, встречный ветер и сбавил темп лишь тогда, когда кобылка стала спотыкаться в жиже под ногами. Какой леший дернул его сорваться без оглядки, на чужой лошади, без припасов за иноземным беглецом?  
Но что-то торопило, нагоняло, гнездилось в сердце скорым предчувствием опасности. Вдалеке грохотал гром, говоря о том, что ураган начался там и шел полосой, набирая силу. Легкая кожаная броня состояла из едва доходящей до колен туники, усиленной чарами, и высоких сапог со шнуровкой телячьей кожи. Наручи оставляли открытыми ладонь, на тыльной стороне перехваченные такими же шнурами. Так принято было одеваться в Солитьюде — горячем южном сердце Скайрима. Вчера он думал перепоясаться после визита к матери, но так и остался в той одежде, которую она когда-то ему подарила. А теперь поздно было жалеть об эбонитовой броне и дорожном плаще. Эльфийский легкий клинок почти не оттягивал тонкий плетеный пояс. Путешествовать так налегке скоро, но чревато проблемами при первом столкновении с недружелюбными обитателями сельских дорог и бескрайних лесов. И Джим, зная это, гнал кобылу, пользуясь грозовым фронтом. В такую погоду, он был уверен, мало кто сунется встречать путника на дороге с вечным желанием облегчить его кошелек. Да медведь и тот не дурак, будет сидеть себе тихо в берлоге, объедая желуди или чьи-то застаревшие косточки. От скачки желудок урчал, жалуясь не столько на скачку, сколько на пропущенный завтрак. А может и на количество сидра. Кирк хмыкал про себя, смахивая воду с лица: какие же диэдра кусали полукровку за пятки, что он так припустил своего коня? Следы размывало, и он периодами свешивался с седла, старясь успеть запомнить направление. Не шел ли всадник в обход? Не срезал ли или не укрылся ли в пещере от такой непогоды? Но что-то говорило Джиму, что упрямец, ушедший ночью, вряд ли будет прохлаждаться под сенью старых придорожных фортов. Не иначе как чары заставили его тогда отступить, пойти на воздух, туда, где голове светлее, меньше жара, меньше одержимости в темных глазах чародея. Все в нем от голоса до жестов было чуждым страсти, но в противоположность этому не мир и покой будили они в сердце человека. И сейчас всадник пытался догнать эту неразгаданную ночную иллюзию, понять или развеять наваждение.  
***  
Когда громыхнуло впереди, Джим натянул поводья, лошадь тяжело поднялась на дыбы, и всадник едва удержался в седле. Он промок насквозь, устал, столько времени проведя в седле. И сам уже думал делать привал, чтобы совсем не загнать гнедую. Но тот звук, что он слышал впереди, был ему знаком – так говорило пламя чародея. Взрыв отдавал неестественно громким гулом, эхом, разносившимся по лесу. Выхватив тонкое светлое лезвие, человек не успел проехать пары шагов — его остановила стрела, вонзившаяся в дорогу перед ним. Стреляли сзади, и Кирк повернул. Без страха или сомнений. Он знал это пестрое черно-желтое оперение.  
— Там талморцы, капитан! Отряд из двадцати конных. Поворачивайте, здесь мы его не отобьем.  
***  
Спок видел мир сквозь яркие всполохи огня. Чистокровные эльфы обладали способностями несравнимо большими, чем все другие расы. Чувствуя, как это пламя сжирает его щит, полукровка в последний раз сложил заклятье призыва. Отрава уже бежала по крови, стрела с наконечником, смоченным в специальных зельях, для таких, как он. Энергия покидала его, отливом опустошая голову, сердце, заставляя руки холодеть. Магу почудилось, будто из лесу кто-то окликает его. Повернув голову, он успел заметить длинное эльфийское платье и знакомое ласковое лицо. Она шла к нему, сотканная из слепящего света и тепла.  
Чародей лежал, не замечая, как дождь бьет в лицо, не чувствуя холода, не замечая, как грязь смешивается с его собственной кровью. Две стрелы с серым оперением ударили почти одновременно, падение с лошади Спок не помнил. Но он знал, чем закончится эта битва. До дома было так близко и теперь, пожалуй, еще ближе, чем раньше. Губы изогнулись в неестественной для него полуулыбке. В склонившейся над ним женщине он видел мать. Не слыша ее слов, силился сказать хоть что-то. Руки бессильно загребали жидкую ледяную грязь, будто пытаясь ухватить кончики ее пальцев.  
***

Кирк в который раз подумал о том, что бедовая голова его увела от отряда. Не отдав распоряжений, не начав готовиться к обороне, он просто сорвался с места и уехал. Чертов треклятый чародей! Гнев грел первые двадцать минут.  
«Надо же было так голову потерять, и ради чего? Ну, поехал бы, так ведь обещал вернуться», — соглашался разум. И только что-то на краю сознание боролось и противилось. Не показываясь, словно болотный огонек, принуждая ехать дальше.  
Сулу вскоре увидел вороного коня под седлом, но без всадника. Бывало такое, всадника убивало или просто конь сбегал от какого дурака. Тот фыркал, бился, не даваясь в руки даже такому опытному конокраду, не слушал ласковых слов, в конце-концов, Джиму пришлось помочь другу. И только смотря на попону, человек побледнел: лука седла была залита зеленоватой жидкостью. Подхватив коня под уздцы, Кирк узнал свой подарок.  
— Здесь только один форт, — Сулу махнул рукой. Одни мы вряд ли его возьмем. Надо вернуться за нашими.  
Джим молчал, но каджит понял, никуда возвращаться они не будут.  
Спрятав лошадей, двое ночью пошли к постам. Сулу любил скрываться в сумраке полутемных коридоров, будучи еще ребенком. Его развившийся талант позволял ступать неслышно, брать, что плохо лежит, и даже шарить по карманам, не привлекая внимания сторонних наблюдателей. Кирк провел свое странное детство в порту, где сам факт выживания часто строился на том, как быстро ты бегаешь и как скоро уклоняешься от ударов. Его ловкость была отточена на макушках грот и фок мачт, так что, ступив в тень форта, двое точно знали, что собираются делать. Бой? Открытый штурм? Нет, желание красоваться на коне они оставили имперским легатам. С двумя кинжалами в руках Сулу прикрывал ему спину, пока Джим, крадясь почти не слышно, резал нежные эльфийские шеи, хладнокровный, словно наемник Гильдии Убийц. Это был закон выживания. Капитан всегда защищает своих людей. Идет за ними до врат Обливиона и обратно, если надо. Все остальное только условности для тех, кто боится запачкаться. Крадясь и вычищая патрульных, они успешно прошли первые два коридора. Помогало то, как огромен был форт. И для такого укрепления патрульных явно было мало. Талморцы не ждали нападения. Кто рискнет разгневать Доминион?  
Смотря в угасающие глаза юной эльфийки, Сулу поморщился:  
— Что заставило их прийти сюда с войной? Посмотрите на нее, если и есть красота в мире, то она дана эльфам. Если и есть знания, то они дарованы им. Долгая жизнь и вечная молодость, чего еще желать?  
Кирк, у которого руки были липкими от крови, не ответил, он знал, лежащей девушке могло быть двадцать, а могло и двести двадцать, многие из высшего народа жили достаточно долго, чтобы пережить век Джима. И еще один.  
Каджит, отер кинжал и дернул правым ухом:  
— Сюда идут.  
Им повезло в этот раз, это были патрульные, сменившие коридорных на страже пленника. И хотя они говорили на своем наречии, Кирк смог бегло перевести. Подвал, вот что им было нужно. И как можно скорее, пока не хватились пропавших.  
Когда они спустились в подвал, разговоры по-прежнему шли о каком-то драконьем камне. Лапе… или чем-то таком, что Джим не мог перевести точно. Речь шла об артефакте, открывающем древнюю дверь. Слушать дальше Кирк не стал, он увидел то, что искал. Раненый маг лежал на полу клетки, перевязанный талморским лекарем. Сулу успел выстрелить дважды, прежде чем завязалась рукопашная. Двое так и не поднялись, получив стрелой в грудь, третьего Джим остановил ударом под ребро. Лезвие вошло по рукоять, у вставшего на пути эльфа не было шансов. Смотря на то, как Сулу отпирает замок и поднимает мага, Кирк пробормотал:  
— Уходим.  
Они вели раненого, подхватив под руки, Спок едва шел.  
— Стрела отравлена, капитан. Я не могу колдовать.  
Слыша хрипящий шепот, Кирк кивнул, он подозревал, что по-другому удержать в плену мага нельзя. Надо либо травить, либо отрубать руки.  
— Люди впереди! — Сулу попятился. — Много людей. — Его вертикальные зрачки расширились и теперь словно блюдца поблескивали в полумраке плохо освещенных коридоров.  
Джим огляделся, с долю секунды оценивал обстановку, затем сказал решительно:  
— Вниз. Тогда надо вниз! По верху не пройдем. Помнишь Черный Предел?  
Сулу глянул через плечо, будто подсчитывая стрелы, и кивнул. Они развернулись и, стараясь двигаться как можно тише, вернулись в пыточную, чтобы пройти дальше — в катакомбы под фортом. Многие старые форты служили усыпальницами древним нордам, верхние ярусы часто занимали преступники, беглые, отряды то имперцев, то Братьев Бури, но нижние ярусы всегда принадлежали мертвым. Их каменным усыпальницам в стенах, полуистлевшим гробам и мумиям, скованным серой пеленой пауков-трупоедов.  
Не многие смельчаки рисковали узнать милость богов в ввалившихся глазницах все еще живой стражи, но Кирк всегда предпочитал встретиться с противником, которого можно заколоть, нежели опять увязнуть в драке, где сила магического импульса решала, жить тебе или умереть. Без мага у них не было шансов тягаться с талморцами. Хуже того, Кирк подозревал, что даже если бы Спок смог чаровать, они бы не выбрались верхним путем. Там, видимо, уже поднялась тревога. Идти сквозь катакомбы было опасно, но идти верхом было безумием. К тому же и Сулу это тоже знал — талморцы за ними не пойдут. Брезгливые эльфы никогда не совались в усыпальницы.  
— Кто знает, может спертый воздух подземелий вредит цвету их лица? – Каджит шел на полусогнутых ногах, вглядываясь в подозрительные тени вдалеке. Кирк приложил палец к губам и подал знак, он заметил в полумраке нишу в стене. Там стоял древний норд, увешенный тяжелой кольчугой и двумя боевыми топорами. Была вероятность, что это труп, но эта же вероятность могла свидетельствовать о том, что это живой труп. Они никогда не гадали раньше, не стали гадать и теперь. Сулу натянул лук. В мертвецах, простоявших под заклятьем долго, жизнь иногда едва теплилась, и удачный выстрел мог потушить эту искру, зажженную столетием назад каким-то чародеем. Каджит осторожно отстранился, предоставив капитану самому поддерживать Спока. Он щурился, натягивая стрелу, и задержал дыхание на мгновение. Стрела пропела едва слышно, вонзившись точно в голову бывшему солдату гарнизона. Тот дернулся, сделал шаг вперед и упал. Синеватый огонек в его открывшихся глазах погас. Сулу сплюнул и поморщился. Теперь он шел впереди, вычищая стражу форта. Кирк с беспокойством поглядывал на зеленоватый цвет лица мага, Спок шел, опираясь о его плечо, но спотыкался все чаще, и было ясно, что силы у него на исходе.  
— Надо делать привал.  
— Капитан?  
— Я знаю.  
— Капитан, ночевать в этих руинах — это очень плохая идея. Точнее очень хреновая.  
— Не надо, Джим, — полукровка говорил с трудом. —Сулу прав, нельзя этого делать.  
— Пока что я здесь капитан, и это приказ.  
Сулу с беспокойством посмотрел в молодое лицо своего командира, затем со свойственным его расе флегматизмом, молча сел у стены, скрестив ноги, хвостом обмотав колени. Оба кинжала он положил перед собой.  
Спок на пол практически рухнул, он был горячее печки. Но при этом явно мерз.  
— Джим…  
Кирк расшнуровывал верхнюю тунику:  
— Да?  
— Ты поехал за мной… зачем?  
Человек пожал плечами:  
— У нас принято не оставлять друзей. Ты же мой друг, Спок. Да?  
Полуэльф молчал, с усилием приподнявшись, он сел, облокотившись спиной о стену. В его темных глазах тепло плясала искра единственного факела.  
— Мне всегда жаль их. — Кирк накинул тунику ему на плечи.  
— Кого? – Сулу с сожалением притушил факел.  
— Эту стражу усыпальниц. Чародеи были правы, оставив их здесь. Только стража защищает мертвых от поедания трупоедами некромантских культов. — Джим сел рядом со Споком также не вложив оружие в ножны.  
— Ты не веришь в вечный покой?  
— Нет, Спок. Вечный покой это для кого-то другого. Знаешь, думаю, даже в Совнгарде я нашел бы себе занятие. Забвение и ничегонеделание в придуманном богами мире не может быть лучше этого, — Джим сжал и разжал ладонь. —Это — жизнь. Я чувствую ее, хочу ее чувствовать, ее холод, мрак, тепло, страхи, даже отчаяние. Потому что это настоящее. Понимаешь?  
Спок не ответил. Он, склонив голову, забылся тяжелым сном.

 

Глава 5

 

Мы судим о реальности по своим ощущениям. Убедившись в реальности ситуации, мы живем по ее законам.  
Спок

 

Кирк сидел, прислонившись к стене, слушая монотонную капель воды где-то вдалеке, шорох и шепот склепа. Шли его часы дежурства. Иногда он вглядывался в скрутившуюся на полу фигуру мага, яд лишил его способности чаровать на какое-то время, перевязанные раны потемнели от крови. Ее цвет напоминал позднюю листву, Джим, воевавший бок о бок с орками и редгардами, привык видеть не только людей рядом с собой и, тем не менее, его тревожило, каким измотанным выглядел этот замкнутый эльф.  
— Сомневаюсь, что он сможет пойти, — Сулу говорил, не открывая своих фосфорицирующих в темноте глаз.  
Джим промолчал. Холод и сырость студили руки, устало потянувшись, он встал.  
– Ты видел…  
— То ответвление? Да. Туннель. Может запасной выход, а может просто тупик. Норды любят все усложнять.  
— Сможешь?  
Приоткрыв один глаз, друг внимательно изучал лицо Кирка, он прекрасно видел в темноте.  
— Смогу. Допустим.  
Помолчав, он добавил:  
— А ты?  
Джим думал об этом последние два часа.  
— Нужен лекарь.  
Сулу кивнул. Затем зевнул, продемонстрировав по-кошачьи острые резцы, и встал.  
— Хорошо, капитан.  
Они переглянулись, их разговоры часто напоминали обрывки привычных бесед, слишком давно они знали друг друга. Каджит присев возле мага, потрогал повязку, потянул носом воздух и поморщился.  
— Много крови, его нельзя дергать. Пусть лежит. Я быстро обернусь, ветром.  
Кирк оглядел сводчатый потолок, обрывки паутины и обломки плит на полу. Он только что решил остаться здесь до ожидания помощи. Пойдя против первых принципов расхитителей гробниц, никогда не останавливайся, раненые сами по себе. Кровь тянула к себе пауков, а пауки будили нечисть. Смогут ли они дождаться подкрепления? Маг в отключке, и он слишком легко экипирован для такого дела. С другой стороны, выбора не было. Кто-то из них двоих должен был остаться со Споком. Заставить его идти означало убить, возможно, еще до выхода из форта. Варианты таяли на глазах. Провожая взглядом фигуру, неслышно крадущуюся в полумраке коридора, Джим вздохнул. Сулу не собирался драться с кем-то на пути, он мог просто пройти мимо, пользуясь тенями и своими талантами. А вот у них таких шансов не было. Оставалось ждать. Сутки, двое в лучшем случае, пока его люди найдут их.  
— Спок? Спок, слышишь меня? Я отойду, поищу воды. Недалеко. Спок?  
Но маг не отзывался и не просыпался, его сон был слишком глубок для человека. Джим слышал о такой способности эльфов. Использовать сон как возможность к регенерации после тяжелых ранений. Подумав, человек перестал его будить и пошел искать воду. Ту нишу, в которой они спрятались, он предварительно закрыл, с трудом сдвинув тяжелую проржавевшую дверь.  
Вода нашлась уровнем ниже, правда, пришлось вырезать еще одного стража. Качающийся на полуразложившихся ногах драуг дернулся совсем как человек, когда под лопатку ему всадили острое лезвие кинжала. Придерживая оседающее на пол тело, чтобы избежать шума, Кирк отметил вполне годный топор у него за поясом и старый нордский лук. Зачарованная тетива еще держалась. Сняв с трупа оружие, он вернулся. Огляделся, гадая, в чем бы принести жидкость, пока не наткнулся взглядом на щит. Скелету, лежащему в нише уже пару столетий, этот щит точно не был нужен. Кем был этот человек, как прожил жизнь и почему его похоронили именно здесь? Раньше он задавал себе эти вопросы, когда снимал с таких рассыпающихся в пыль реликтов войны пару аметистов или серебро. А сейчас слишком многое затерлось как любимая сбруя, которая всегда в ходу. Жизнь лишила его иллюзий и романтического ореола приключений. Он дрался, чтобы жить, и брал все, что считал себе полезным, не глядя, не задумываясь.  
Этого полукровку он тоже «взял». Вытащил из привычной жизни и увлек за собой, потому что считал, что так правильно. Потому что ему был нужен такой человек рядом. Не ошибающийся в людях Кирк с первого взгляда понял: этот не ударит в спину, не предаст. Порядочный, еще не испорченный миром маг мог стать тем, кто будет идти рядом, пока жив. Союзником в борьбе, собратом по оружию и другом во время застолий.  
Но купить его верность было нельзя. Заставить и сломать волю маловероятно. Оставалось завоевать скупое как сердце дриады доверие. Научить жить рядом с собой. Джим не считал, что сейчас он мыслит расчетливо. Это просто была правда его реальности. Окружай себя сильными людьми, чтобы стать сильнее. Дай им то, что у них отняли или замени это собой. Он без раздумий влюблял в себя одиноких, шутил с веселыми, находил слова для отчаявшихся. Примокнув горячий лоб тканью, смоченной в воде, Кирк вгляделся в необычные черты лица. Он не знал, что таится за молчанием этого мага, не знал, о чем он думает и мечтает, что любит и что хочет получить от этой жизни. Была цель пути, редкие вечера у костра, и тот вечер в конюшне, когда человек мог жизнь положить на то, чтобы не дать ему уехать. Выдохнув сквозь стиснутые зубы, Джим отвел взгляд, он по-прежнему не понимал своего невольного напарника, но потерять его не хотел. Это было будто чтение запрещенных книг, скупая обложка дразнила обещаниями новых тайн. Отказаться сейчас значило гадать всю жизнь.  
Джим грел его собой, переложив так, чтобы сквозняки гробницы не студили и без того больного в лихорадке мага. Он дремал, просыпался, снова провалился в чуткий сон. Ожидание давило, словно потемневшие от сырости своды. Кирк привык терпеть голод еще с босоногого детства, и теперь только надеялся, что эльф окажется также крепок, как и его полнокровные собратья.  
Когда он расслышал шаги, то невольно улыбнулся. Шаги, не шорканье, свойственное древней страже. Люди. Значит, его люди пришли за ними. Смотря на наконечник стрелы, направленный точно в грудь, Джим почувствовал, как кровь отлила от лица. Люди действительно пришли за ними. Наемники талморского Доминиона. Эльфы действительно не пошли вниз, они сделали то, что всегда хорошо умели — стравили на неугодных им подобных же. Также была завоевана Империя. Люди стали охотиться за людьми.  
Раненому влили пару исцеляющих зелий и потащили, поддерживая за руки. Кирк получив под ребро, рухнул на колени. Орк, сваливший его, не снял стальных перчаток. Защищаясь, Джим вскинул руки, и сталь проехалась по ним, сдирая кожу, моментально вздувая кровоподтеки. Его бил профессионал. Ровно столько, чтобы сбежать было сложно, но недостаточно, чтобы он не смог идти. С рассеченной губы кровь залила подбородок, правую ногу он волочил, но все же шел сам. Позади, обнажив клинки, молча следовали наемники. Пошатываясь, впереди брел маг. Джим не знал, видел ли его Спок и понимал ли, где находится, и что происходит. Потому что, как только раны на его теле стали затягиваться, его одурманили заклятьем иллюзии из свитка. И он шел, словно во сне, не оборачиваясь.  
— Открой их!  
Маг замер перед сложной системой древних врат. Три каменных круга закрывали проход. Символы птицы, зверя и рыбы едва виднелись истертые временем. Сложить их полагалось в каком-то особом порядке. Самострелы, спрятанные в бойницах наверху, вряд ли оставляли второй шанс неудачливому взломщику. Но, видимо, годы, проведенные в Алкерте, не прошли даром, Спок не задумываясь стал поворачивать панели, и механизм заскрипел, поддаваясь, отодвигая противовес.  
Джим сплюнул кровь и поморщился, дверь поддавалась. Значит, наемники решили походу зачистить эти руины, совмещая задание Доминиона и личную выгоду. Зря. Он по опыту знал, что значат драуги на первых уровнях. Значит, там внутри не просто неуспокоенные рядовые солдаты. Там напичканные призывами о мести мыслящие покойники в королевских тогах и с королевским прошлым. Вышколенные палачи и военноначальники, отдавшие свои души и тела высшему благу того военного времени — защищать даже после смерти форты Его Величества. Столкнуться с ними — значило умереть. Ибо они владели Гласом. Никто и никогда не выживал после такого боя, чтобы рассказать деталей. Говорили только, что убить эти могущественные закованные в латы аристократы могли голосом. Не вынимая меча.  
Бросив взгляд на свою стражу, Кирк прикидывал варианты побега. Мешал только Спок. Заторможенный и ослепленный действием зелий и свитка, он мало чем отличался от зомби. Оставалось надеяться на то, что в горячке боя удастся скрыться.

Пока отряд спускался вниз, рядом идущий редгард глумливо щурился в улыбке:  
— Гляди, гляди, спорим на лучшее имперское, твоя марионетка сейчас не разглядит! — Орк хмыкнул и пихнул в спину Кирка. — Эй ты, южанин, этот данмер стоит того чтобы ставить выпивку?  
Джим промолчал, нехорошо усмехнувшись. С превеликим удовольствием он бы рассадил сейчас клинком обоих до самой глотки, как баранов. Эти кровавые пари его уже достали. Отряд ставил на то, сможет ли Спок обойти ловушки, одурманенный свитком. Маг уже переступил одну, едва заметную засыпанную песком плиту, но это могло быть и чистой случайностью. Наступи он на нее, и, вероятнее всего, его убило бы на месте рядом спрятанных в стене копий. Следующую он не заметил, оборвав натянутую проволоку у самого пола, оттолкнуть его в сторону Джим успел в последний момент. Каменные глыбы еще долго грохотали, скатываясь вниз по наклону галереи. Теперь они подходили к третьей. И наемники снова спорили. С ожесточением, свойственным азарту любых игр, ставкой в которых была жизнь.  
Кто-то толкнул эльфа в спину, и тот упал, не способный удержать равновесие. Поднимаясь, он механически отер лицо, будто силясь прогнать наваждение. Заметивший это орк отцепил от пояса фляжку:  
— Пей.  
Кирк подался вперед:  
— Ему хватит. Он и так еле идет!  
— Молчи, сопляк, умный маг — послушный маг. Будет пить столько, сколько я прикажу.  
Спок послушно выпил еще наркотического зелья и покачнулся. Он был бледен и дышал поверхностно и часто.  
— А теперь давай, принеси мне хорошую выпивку дагоновский сын, обойди эту ловушку. Это приказ!  
— Да ладно тебе, он же сейчас соображает не лучше животного. Не разглядит! – Редгард смеялся, принимая ставки.  
Спок сделал неуверенный шаг вперед и повалился на колени, его рвало. Кирк рванулся к нему, за что получил тычком гарды под ребро и задохнулся от боли.  
Орк оскалился, демонстрируя полированные клыки:  
— Слабоват желудком, как и все остроухие.  
Раздавшийся смех друзей говорил о том, что эльфы в отряде долго не задерживались.  
Джим чувствовал, что это уже не просто профессиональный спор интересов — это ненависть. 

Орк ненавидел не конкретно этого мага, он ненавидел всех эльфов, одаренных от рождения странной, привлекающей другие расы красотой. Редко кто помнил, чтобы такое водилось за орками. Точнее, никогда не водилось. Орки были сильны, выносливы, великолепно дрались и хорошо переносили суровый климат Скайрима. Но это никогда не открывало им двери дворцов и резиденций ярлов. Тонкокостные, щуплые эльфы проходили туда без затруднений, пользуясь своими шутовскими приемами магии, охотно продавая свою верность за деньги. Верность и честь, которой у них отродясь не было. И не должно было быть. Ибо Боги не могли наделить столь жалких существ даром Битвы. И, как и все трусы, они прятались за спинами обычных солдат. А теперь… его некому было защитить.  
Пнув стоящего на четвереньках мага со всей силы, орк без труда, откинул его на пол, к стене. Кирку показалось, что он слышал, как хрустнули ребра. Наемник бил окованными сапогами, не заботясь о том, что калечит, возможно, насмерть. Это говорило годами скопившееся раздражение на крики на улицах и политику человеческого рода. Когда Братья Бури стали призывать гнать всех иноземцев, начали почему-то с орков. Не с проклятых данмеров, детей паскудных ворожей, а с них — почитателей Малаката. И все потому, что эльфы были льстивыми ублюдками, готовыми отдать своих женщин любому бледнокровому. А если не хватало женщин, они ложились сами. Орк сплюнул, переводя дыхание, он был уверен, что абсолютно прав. Ведь даже сейчас этот человеческий детеныш рвался к своему магику, тогда как войну полагалось идти молча, не унижаясь перед теми, кто захватил его в плен. И подыхать тоже надо было молча. Вложив всю свою ненависть в последний удар, орк удовлетворенно ухмыльнулся, эльф лежал, не пытаясь встать, не пытаясь защищаться, как и полагалось его расе — полная покорность. Люди позади молчали. Они привыкли и не пытались мешать, слишком рискованным делом это было. Джим смотрел, не отводя взгляда, сощурившись, молча. Он тоже умел ненавидеть.  
— Ты не выйдешь из этих руин, орк, — его треснувший от напряжения голос странно звучал в тишине.  
Двухметровый гигант в двемерской броне не удостоил его ответом. Отстегнув от пояса еще флакон, он бросил его к ногам Кирка.  
— Напои своего ублюдка и будь мне благодарен. Потому что в следующий раз это зелье ты просто так не получишь.  
Джим с трудом пересилил себя и поднял флакон. Сейчас важнее было спасти друга.  
— Я не слышал.  
— Спасибо, — костяшки пальцев сжались так, что побелели суставы.  
Опустившись рядом со Споком, Кирк практически не узнавал лица мага: сломанная скула, челюсть, затекший глаз — маг выглядел так, будто по нему проехалась дубинка великана. Руки дрожали, сведенные судорогами, флакон он удержать не мог. Понимая, что внутренние повреждения гораздо хуже, Джим влил все зелье, поддерживая голову, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, как давится эльф своей кровью. Вероятно, травник, создавший напиток, был действительно хорош, потому что через пару мгновений раны начали затягиваться на глазах. Орк, стоявший рядом, хмыкнул:  
— Надо завести такого, а, ребята? Чтобы отрабатывать спарринги.  
Смех был ему ответом как обычно. Люди знали, что предводитель никогда не начинал устраивать игрища без запаса восстанавливающих зелий. Другое дело, что вскоре его партнеры по спаррингу предпочитали сдохнуть один раз и окончательно, чем бесконечное число раз служить чучелом для битья.  
Когда Спок смог подняться на ноги, орк велел ему выпить еще наркотического зелья, пытающегося помешать Джима, просто отпихнули в сторону, предварительно приложив под дых.  
— Кончай дергаться, — редгард поморщился, — маг ему нужен и он не убьет его, а вот ты —довесок. Будешь доставлять проблем — подохнешь.  
Кирк не ответил, он чувствовал, как вздувается кровоподтек от удара обитой сталью перчаткой. «Когда проигрываешь, сделай шаг назад, — говорил старый друг его отца. – Сделай шаг назад и измени тактику». Пайк был знаменитым адмиралом флота Его Величества. И он никогда не проигрывал. Джим рискнул.  
— Хорошо, ты прав. Зря все это.  
Редгард удивленно покосился на него.  
— Да, я ведь тоже за наградой. Мне за него живого обещали больше, чем за мертвого. А тут вы. Ну, думаю, талморцы увидят меня, может, отсыплют хотя бы за труды.  
— Плетей тебе они отсыплют, — буркнул редгард, но сидр протянул.  
Они ждали, пока взломщик ковырялся с замком, обычным не магическим, просто очень старым. Механизм все не поддавался.  
— Слушай, дай еще сидра, у этого парня от зелий скоро пар из ушей повалит.  
Редгард глянул на орка, ворчащего у ворот на взломщика, и протянул бутыль.  
– Любой дурак видит, что ты не ради награды себя подставляешь. Если уж врешь, ври — складно.  
Джим криво улыбнулся, взял сидра и пошел к Споку. Тот сидел у стены, смотря в другую совершенно стеклянными глазами. Кровь на одежде засохла, волосы, обычно аккуратно собранные, спутались. Вид у мага был неважный, хотя Джим был уверен, зелье залечило все физические травмы.  
— Мы выберемся. Обещаю тебе. Слышишь? Мы выйдем отсюда.  
Эльф на него даже не посмотрел. Его руки мелко дрожали, как у каждого мага, который использовал слишком много зелий. Плата за такие вещи была тяжелой. Джим помнил это. Он вздохнул и попытался поймать расфокусированный взгляд.  
— Пей.  
Спок молча стал пить, послушный, словно дрессированный пес на ярмарке. И от этого на душе стало еще паскуднее.  
— Небось сидишь здесь и жалеешь этого выродка? – Орк возник рядом удивительно тихо с учетом своей тяжелой брони. —Думаешь, вот оно — зло, и тычешь в меня своими хлипкими пальцами.  
Джим поднял потемневший от едва сдерживаемого гнева взгляд:  
– Ты глушишь его наркотиками.  
— Ты предпочел бы, чтобы я отрубил ему руки? Ведь именно этот маг провел вас по Паучьему ущелью. Думаешь, я не знаю кто ты, Джим из Салитьюда? Капитан «Энтерпрайз». Думаешь, что я тупой безродный орк? Э, нет, я принадлежу роду Торуга гро-Игрона, у которого вы, дети пещерных крыс, отняли Орсиниум. Мой народ двести лет служит медведем для травли, теперь ваша очередь. Мы вернем себе честь, человек.  
— Так вот что обещал тебе Доминион? Орсиниум? Эту иллюзию?  
Горз гра-Багол ухмыльнулся:  
— Сначала мы уничтожим Даггерфолл, потом Сентенел, а потом ваш нордский котел утонет в крови. За то, что Орсиниум теперь только иллюзия. Темные глаза орка смотрели прямо, жестко, он верил в то, что говорил. — И за то, что такие сопляки, как ты смеют размахивать этим, как своей личной победой.  
Кирк поднялся:  
— Ты не прав.  
— Реально? Не прав? Моя женщина вынуждена была рожать на дороге, потому что ублюдочный норд-стражник отказался пустить нас в город к лекарю. А ехавшего размалеванного эльфа он пропустил, низко кланяясь, потому что все ваше правительство давно продалось Доминиону. И ты упрекаешь меня в том, что я тоже хочу свой кусок мяса? Ну, уж нет, гаденыш. Если будет нужно, сдеру его с костей твоего приятеля. Но свое получу.  
— Получишь… обязательно, сполна, — прошипел Кирк.  
— Что ты сказал!  
— Он прав, — говорил Спок с трудом, его взгляд стал осмысленным, но слова давались с трудом. — Орсиниум существовал и держался почти тридцать лет под осадой, когда крепость пала вырезали всех ее жителей.  
Горз гра-Багол молча, смотрел на эльфа со смешанным чувством презрения и внимания на лице.  
— Еще будет рассвет для твоей расы орк, Гортвог гро-Нагорм создаст новый мир. Он сможет.  
— Ложь… вэйрестовы сплетни!

Спок с трудом поднялся, его снова лихорадило. Но когда он посмотрел орку в глаза, в них не было ни капли сомнений или страха. Безоружный он стоял против опытного наемника и не боялся. Ни боли, ни смерти. Наемник чувствовал эту абсолютную уверенность и спокойствие, будто смотрелся в омут темных ворожей. Эльф не опускал головы и не сомневался. В его голосе резонировала сталь, это нервировало, злило и вызывало уважение.  
— Ненависть убьет тебя быстрее, чем острие чужого клинка. Ибо это не путь воина.  
Горз гра-Багол подошел вплотную, заставив эльфа отступить к стене. Нависая над ним, он процедил:  
— Я не воин, я убийца. Запомни это хорошенько, остроухий щенок.  
— И как давно ты стал им?  
Собравшийся было уйти орк ударил наотмашь, да так, что маг приложился затылком о камни стены.  
— Я им родился! — Он рычал, словно берсерк, но больше не бил. Этот данмер был первым из тех, кто, встретившись с ним на пути, не ползал в ногах, не молил о пощаде и не цедил свою жизнь. Эльф задавал вопросы, он говорил с ним, как с равным себе. И это унижало еще больше. Потому что случилось в первый раз за долгую жизнь Горз гра-Багола. Впервые высокомерные дети старшего народа вели себя подобным образом. Смотря на то, как маг с трудом поднимается, отирая кровь со скулы, орк впервые пожалел, что для всего уже слишком поздно. Менять жизнь, убеждения, врагов. Взглянув в горящие от ярости глаза Кирка, он сказал:  
— Закрой ему рот. Иначе это сделаю я. И тебе не понравится.  
Они шли дальше, Спока снова поили дурманящими травами, но споры о его ловкости прекратились сами собой. Джим видел, что маг едва идет, часто спотыкается и теряет ориентацию в темном пространстве катакомб. Только теперь рядом шел Горз гра-Багол и поднимал его, когда он падал. Рывком, без церемоний, словно тряпичную куклу. Словно проверяя что-то, договариваясь с собой. Это показанная жестокость, скрывающая подлинный интерес, удивляла и настораживала Кирка. Он слышал обрывки их разговоров в моменты, когда действие дурмана прекращалось.  
— Откуда ты знаешь про Орсиниум?  
— Коллегия магов, я видел послов от Гортвога гро-Нагорма.  
— Ложь… морровиндский сукин сын, ты лжешь мне.  
— Нет.  
Слишком короткий ответ слишком упрямого мага. Орк снова бьет его, затем сам же поднимает и тащит дальше, выспрашивая.  
Джим идет рядом с редгардом, хромая все больше. Тот снова подает ему сидр.  
— Твоя бригантина, я видел ее в порту. Красивая.  
Кирк кивнул. Сидр грел в сырых тоннелях и смягчал боль. Он внешне небрежен, хотя напряжен до предела, наемники идут спланированным порядком, оружие обнажено. У него нет шансов прорвать это кольцо. Но он все равно ждет своего шанса.  
— Почему ты здесь? На самом деле?  
Джим кивает в сторону Спока. И молчит. Ему плевать, что думают люди, а рассказывать про галоп посреди ночи ему совсем не хочется. Редгард пожимает плечами и не задает больше вопросов.  
Перед следующей запертой дверью снова делают небольшой привал. Спок без сил опускается на пол, его мутит он зелий и двоится в глазах. Кирк садится, рядом стараясь понять насколько все плохо.  
— Мы выберемся, помнишь?  
Эльф молчит. Его руки, также мелко дрожат от передозировки зелий.  
— Подымай его, пошли! – Орк довольно хлопает по плечу взломщика.  
Спок шепчет, тяжело опираясь о плечо Джима:  
— Это центральное упокоище. И оно еще не было взломано.  
Кирк знает, что это значит.  
Когда раздался первый треск отлетающих петель с гробниц, укрытых алыми тогами, Джим валит Спока на землю, пропуская охрану вперед. А в центральном гроте зала уже ревели взрывы и горели свитки призывов. Шум боя всколыхнул руины до глубин. Кирк первые пару минут ничего не слышал от грохота заклятий и лязга мечей. Горело что-то или кто-то…  
Неестественный свет сотен свечей, вспыхнувших в полумраке в момент пробуждения чар, осветил картину, достойную пера лучшего барда в Скайриме. Люди стояли в центре зала, по кругу которого с тронов вставали ярлы древности. Закованные в броню, с истлевшими гербами на груди, они вынимали свои мечи, и слышался полный ярости шепот на наречии, которое давно было забыто. Солдаты поднимались из ниш в стене, из саркофагов, выбивая их створки, оплетая круг людей плотным кольцом. Джим понял — им не выбраться, еще до того, как на пол стали падать первые убитые. Покойники не берут пленных.  
Гул усиливался. Свет слепил глаза, и как ни старался Кирк зажмуриться, он ел глазницы. Отголоском взрыва его откинуло в сторону, проехавшись по камням спиной, Джим зашипел от боли. В какофонии битвы ему на мгновение почудилась песня. Тряхнув головой и получив только звон в ушах, человек все же смог подняться. И тут раздался Глас. Он него заложило уши. Рядом стоявшего орка отбросило о камни. Он был еще жив, когда изъеденный ржавчиной меч практически разрубил его пополам. Ирония судьбы в том, что мечты живут, только пока жив их носитель. Но они как паразиты путешествуют из одной головы в другую, мешая, вдохновляя, оправдывая. Пока не приходит смерть. Проясняя истинную картину жизни. Но даже тогда некоторые цепляются за них и живут, еще долю секунд, чтобы жили другие. Горз гра-Багол последним усилием воли швырнул к ногам Кирка свой меч.  
Палач древности медленно обернулся, ища взглядом живых, и Джим попятился, сжимая клинок. Вверх по ступеням, туда, откуда шел гул голосов. Волосы на затылке шевелились словно наэлектризованные. Страх ползал по коже липкими лапами, но остановиться значило умереть.  
Песня мешала дышать. Она лилась сплошным хором откуда-то не из этого мира, но Кирк не смел обернуться. Перед ним стоял слишком опасный противник. Острие клинка чиркнуло о пол, и полководец, чьи битвы давно отгремели, вновь повел своих солдат в бой. Единственный стоявший на ногах человек не должен был уйти живым. Когда драуги бросились на него, увлекаемые силой Голоса своего предводителя, что-то искрящееся выжгло пол под ногами человека, и раньше, чем Джим понял, в чем дело, раздался взрыв. Первые нападающие, отброшенные волной, рассыпались пеплом, а вторая волна еще только поднималась по ступеням пьедестала. Кирк с трудом разобрал фигуру эльфа, он колдовал, прислонившись спиной к обломку колонны. Огненная завеса держала пеленой врагов, но это было ненадолго. Джим видел обостренным до предела зрением, как алое пламя чернеет и гаснет, обнажая незащищенные руки мага.  
И внезапно мир замедлился. Будто рухнул с размаху в бездонную пропасть обливионских планов. Знание коснулось его, осторожно оплетая, слетая с камня, что горел, иссини белым светом позади. И Голос заговорил в нем, странный чужой, слишком далекий. Он шептал ему о величии мира с высоты полета Дракона, о времени, когда Дова правили вселенной и мрак забвения отступал, открывая прошлое и память. Глас дарил абсолютный покой и счастье, наполняя, переполняя и опустошая одновременно сердце готовое разорваться от напряжения. В свою реальность Джим вернулся взмокший от напряжения и ослабевший. Позади медленно гасли руны, а над ним уже был занесен окропленный чужой кровью клинок. Рефлексом, отточенным за годы стычек, Кирк вскинул блок и услышал, как переломилось лезвие, обломок в его руке уже не мог отвести удар, и тогда Знание поднялось в нем, затопило разум и сердце. Приказывай, говорило оно. Ты Повелитель этого мира. Ты Дова, пришедший, чтобы встать рядом с нами в борьбе за Власть. Говори, ибо ты рожден был, чтобы начертать Слова, которые не забудет ни одна история. Господин миров, Властитель мирозданий – говори с нами!  
— Tiid Klo Ul!  
Кирк крикнул горевшие перед глазами непонятые им слова и задохнулся. Легкие горели, горло саднило, но что-то случилось там, наверху, в безбрежных мирах Совнгарда, ибо мир замедлился. Джим легко уклонился от удара, успевая заметить подбегающих солдат, и, вырвав меч из рук павшего наемника, ударить наотмашь, бить отчаянно, превозмогая сопротивление Времени. Кирк знал, что когда время вернется на круги своя, у него не будет такого шанса, он не выстоит перед быстрым и опасным противником. И он бил, чувствуя, как клинок рассекает мумифицированную некромантами плоть. Смотря в сияющие белизной глазницы, Джим понял, что смотрит сейчас в лик своей смерти. Сердце, разум, все в нем протестовало и сопротивлялось. Поврежденное плечо ныло, рук он почти не чувствовал, но продолжал бить резкими короткими ударами вырывая остатки жизни из существа, чей гнев практически ощущался в воздухе, также как и запах крови и тлена.  
Скачок времени вернул его в настоящее, перед ним оседал на колени последний полководец безымянной армии. И вместе с ним рассыпались и обретали покой его солдаты. Хрипло дыша, Кирк оглянулся: пол был усеян костями, трупами наемников и драугами. Ноги подогнулись, но упасть ему не дали, знакомый низкий тембр был едва слышен:  
— Капитан…  
Все затягивала пелена, и Джим проваливался в нее, хватаясь за обрывки чужих слов:  
— Вы Довакин… вы впитали один из Криков Драконорожденных. Только им дана власть – обретать силу, способную останавливать само Время.  
Кирк моргнул, закрыл глаза и пробормотал:  
— Спок… Спок, избавь меня от подробностей… надо выбираться отсюда.  
Они шли как могли быстро, только на этот раз маг вел его, поддерживая под руку. Джим бормотал и силился шутить, только чтобы осознать, что они живы. Вырвались. Такого боя он никогда не видел. И силы такой никогда не ощущал. Нечеловеческая кровь все еще говорила в нем, и он знал теперь, как она звучит. Помнил. Глас и колоссальную силу древнего языка Дова. Драконов.  
Сулу встретил их двумя коридорами дальше, вместе с бледным Леонардом и двумя ребятами из охраны. Спок ничего не ответил на немой вопрос каджита и молча передал избитого капитана заботам врача.

 

Глава 6

Удивительно, как часто вы, люди, получаете то, чего не хотите.  
Спок.

 

Лен был страшно зол на них обоих. На мага, уехавшего без предупреждения, и на человека, бросившегося за ним сломя голову. Но еще злее был Джим. Перебирая в руках поводья, капитан едва кивнул Ухуре. Он с трудом держался в седле всю дорогу до деревни матери, но несмотря на это категорически отказался делать привал.  
«Я подвел их. Как пацан. Бросил своих людей, мать оставил в незащищенной деревне. А что если б сдох в том форте – кому польза? Кому? Колдуну этому остроухому? Сначала работа, Джим, потом ля-ля».  
Кирк глянул на старпома, ехавшего рядом. Такого независимого и нечитаемого сейчас при свете дня. Человеку показалось, что все ему привиделось. Та пара секунд, когда он думал, что не один. Какая-то пара секунд, заставившая его перечеркнуть всю прошлую жизнь. Какая глупость…  
Джим корил себя за безответственность. Как ни странно, многие, издали наблюдавшие, могли сказать, что он дурной и без принципов. Но у молодого капитана были свои законы. Не те, что записаны у высокого трона Империи. И сейчас он нарушил их все. Поставив под удар жизни дорогих ему людей. Ради…?  
Ухура, встречавшая их, заметила и настроение Кирка, его замкнутость и нервозность, и молчание Спока, его вялые движения и нетвердую походку. Сулу молчал, как партизан, только пожимал плечами. Зато громко и без перерыва ворчал Лен. Однако это мало что проясняло, поскольку он многого не знал.  
Проспав пару часов, Джим почувствовал себя лучше. Раны, благодаря зельям лекаря, практически исцелились. Спешно перехватывая на ходу кусок говядины с сыром, капитан пошел к матери. Она ничего не сказала про его испачканную кровью одежду, – в конце концов, ее маленький Джим вырос, – но обратила внимание на его потерянный вид. Спешность, порывистость движений: будто он спешил что-то сделать, чтобы за суетой скрыть растерянность.  
Смывая кровь, пыль и, казалось, даже запах тлена из подземелий того форта, Кирк думал о многих вещах.  
«Если война дойдет сюда – никто не уцелеет. От драконов можно укрыться только в камне, за каменными стенами городов. Но пошлют ли они помощь. Балгруфу слишком хорошо в Вайтране. Что он видел за своими высокими стенами? Сытый, довольный жизнью ярл. Станет ли этот человек слушать меня…»  
\- Капитан, поселенцы к вам.  
\- Ухура, это больше не твоя работа. Где мой старпом?  
\- У Леонарда, он выглядел больным после возвращения.  
Джим наспех вытирался, одеваясь. Кожаные доспехи вряд ли могли считаться хорошей броней, но они не ограничивали подвижность в бою. Высокие сапоги, отороченные волчьим мехом, обитые серебром наручи, теплый плащ и ладный закаленный меч. Дорогое обмундирование – но на что еще наемнику тратить средства, если ни дома, ни семьи у него нет? Жадное солнце Хаммерфелла лишило его типичной северной бледности, пока он мотался по охваченным войной хрупким границам Империи. Именно тогда он встретил эту необыкновенную женщину. Они сражались вместе, жили, путешествовали, делили на двоих одиночество постоянной дороги. Так с чего сейчас он был так груб с ней? Отчего гнал гордую редгардку?  
\- Ухура…  
\- Да, капитан?  
Джим сунул кинжал за пояс и обернулся:  
\- Прости меня.  
Женщина молча посмотрела на него, затем, едва склонив голову, усмехнулась:  
\- Ты никогда не извинялся. Что изменил этот Форт?  
Светлые глаза Кирка не улыбнулись в ответ, он ощущал бремя нового знания. Нельзя было жить как раньше, закрывая глаза на караваны беженцев на дороге, сгоревшие селения и тени крыльев, застилающих небо Скайрима.  
\- Я принял решение.  
Она не ответила, не сказала, что это бремя нельзя нести одному, не пожелала успехов и достойных наград. Вчерашний мальчишка решился идти путем Крови. Он мог быть хорош в уличных драках, темных пещерах и старых фортах – но кто рискнет встать против Пожирателя мира?  
\- Пусть Талос будет с тобой…  
… безумец, - добавила она, когда он вышел. 

***  
Our Hero, our Hero claims a warrior's heart,  
I tell you, I tell you the Dragonborn comes.  
With a voice wielding power of ancient Nord Art,  
Believe, believe the Dragonborn comes.  
It's an end to the evil, of all Skyrim's foes,  
Beware, beware the Dragonborn comes.  
For the darkness has passed and the legend yet grows,  
You'll know, you'll know Dragonborn's come.

 

Три года спустя.  
\- Довакин! Это Довакин!  
Дети бежали следом за группой всадников. Стражники вглядывались в забрало шлема предводителя. Закованный в полный эбонитовый доспех, человек ехал на смоляном жеребце из Чейдинхолла, большой редкости в здешних краях. Маг в одежде легендарных цветов сгинувшей Коллегии, красивая темнокожая женщина, увешенный кинжалами каджит – это, несомненно, был отряд Довакина. Хозяева таверн бросались навстречу, обещая кров и роскошные яства, чтобы впоследствии гордо твердить каждому, что вот, мол, здесь останавливался сам Драконорожденный. Только Довакин ехал прямо к дворцу Ярла. Еще бы! Говорили, дракона видели у Ветреного Пика. Значит, пришло время людского возмездия. Единственный, кто мог встать против хозяев Небес и победить, ехал неспешным шагом по улицам города, слыша восторженные крики толпы. Джим возвращался домой. Только никто не помнил его настоящего имени. Легенда стала частью жизни, как и песни бардов, новые шрамы и бесконечный изнурительный путь Голоса.  
\- Спок, часовые.  
Маг кивнул. Он чаровал, дрался и всегда был рядом. Молчаливая тень долгих ночей отдыхающего героя. Знали бы люди, как разительно отличается жизнь Кирка от историй, разносившихся в Скайриме от селения к селению. Джим подозревал, что любой, достаточно фанатично упорный, мог заявить, что он Довакин, и после подготовки убить дракона. Но три года назад желающих рисковать жизнью за чужой быт не нашлось. А сейчас поздно было останавливаться. Махина, требующая ежедневной отдачи, закрутилась. Кирк увяз в политических интригах Гражданской войны, бывая то на задании у Легата, то ужиная у Ульфрика Буревестника. Теперь он знал всех ярлов в лицо, владел домами и поместьями, артефактами и деньгами для того чтобы содержать отряд. Барды всегда писали о нем поэмы, но никогда не вспоминали друзей, шедших рядом. И у людей создавалось впечатление, что это один человек оживил Златолист, уничтожив беснующихся Ворожей, помог Элисиф Прекрасной и получил знаменитый Сияющий Рассвет, клинок самой даэдрической богини Меридии. О том, что это планы, сложные переходы, отвлекающие маневры, высочайшего уровня магия, – молчали, будто сговорившись. Еще утром Джим слышал новую песню, в которой Довакин в бою один на один убил Дракона. Бард не пел о количестве выпитых зелий, об охранном амулете, о зачарованном мече, о друзьях, прикрывающих своего капитана. Его жизнь перестала принадлежать ему самому. Довакин вдохновлял измученных войной людей, и, пока соратники чинили доспехи, поврежденные в последних схватках, меняли товары, узнавали новости, Джим был вынужден отсиживаться на приемах, ведя переговоры. Ведь только его допускали к себе и Братья Бури, и имперцы.  
Этот последний план был безумен. Поймать дракона в Высоком чертоге. Поймать и заставить отвезти в край мертвых. В Совнгард к застолью героев и чародеев древних времен. Закончить эту войну драконов и людей. Победить Алдуина. Величайшего из крылатых сыновей Акатоша.  
Славная кончина для молодого героя. Идеальная история для бардовской песни. Но у Элисиф его ждал сын.

Джим слушал и вспоминал, как привез пацану клык дракона. Совсем скоро он посадил бы его на коня. Любил ли он женщину, которая его захотела, Кирк не знал. Она просто была рядом. Непонятая, красивая, хрупкая. Ей нужен был мужчина возле нее, на троне – чтобы сохранить безопасность в городе, защитить границы. Джим до сих пор помнил, как из всего его отряда на праздник не пришел только маг. Одинокий, молчаливый, ставший безупречным оружием в руках своего капитана.  
И даже сквозь страстные ночи с Эль, вечера с сыном на руках, Кирк помнил нечто важное о далеком вечере в конюшне, помнил – и старался забыть. Он не позволил себе тогда переступить черту и нарушить правила, потому что собственные эмоции напугали его больше, чем форт, полный драугов и убийц. Никто не мог быть настолько важен. Никогда. Это были просто проклятые иллюзии. И они оставались таковыми. По сей день. Примерно это говорил себе Джим, в последний раз проверяя снаряжение, – говорил, чтобы удержать невыносимое желание подняться наверх и еще раз посмотреть в глаза полукровке. Еще раз. Просто, чтобы убедиться.  
Джим помнил, как сегодня утром именно маг отвлекал на себя внимание дракона. Живая приманка в чистом поле. За что он ставил его под удар? Что хотел доказать себе? Что этот данмер для него неважен? Что это просто удачный тактический ход, а не желание проверить, действительно ли он один стоит всей прежней жизни?  
«Довакин пьет дорогое вино из посеребренного кубка. Для него завтрашний бой – уже история. Он способен убить любого дракона. Не потому, что кровь дала ему часть мощи Драконорожденных, а потому, что это его судьба». Так запишет бард, вглядываясь в черты лица молодого человека, чтобы оставить потомкам отпечаток великого вечера перед победой людей. 

***

Спок, сидя в своей комнате в таверне, раскладывает перед собой камни душ. Он помнит, какие купил, а какие создал сам. Их отряду всегда нужна исключительная боевая мощь. И заряжать клинки приходится почти каждый день. Как странно, что до сих пор приходится закрывать глаза, убивая животных, чтобы получить их энергию и отдать ее, создавая новое или поддерживая уже существующее оружие. Чародей усталым жестом в последний раз касается великого камня, готовясь подарить его сущность чужому клинку. В блестящих глазах отражается свет оплывшей свечи и сожаление. На мгновение магу кажется, что руки, еще недавно державшие только книги, по локоть в крови. У Спока давно не осталось иллюзий насчет возвращения домой: он так и не пришел тогда к руинам, сердце сказало ему, что идти больше некуда. Дом ждал его не впереди, а рядом с наделенным Судьбой человеком. И маг мог сожалеть о той жизни, что отнял, но не мог оставить своего капитана под адским бременем борьбы за несуществующий мир. Как ни странно, именно общая борьба с драконами привела к затуханию Гражданской войны. Но отсрочить битву с Алдуином теперь было нельзя. Сулу рассказал ему, прокравшись на секретный совет и подслушав план завтрашней битвы, о том, куда пойдет капитан. Один.  
Маг думал о матери, пытаясь вспомнить дни своего детства, когда все казалось много проще. Но мысли не шли, слишком тяжело было на сердце. Сможет ли живой вернуться обратно, единожды ступив на землю Совнгарда? Сможет ли справиться с Пожирателем мира – без друзей, на помощь которых привык полагаться в бою, и без магии одного из своих людей? Насколько выгодна была ярлам смерть Довакина и эта идея бесконечной борьбы с общим злом? Спок посмотрел на тусклые грани бутылочки с зельем. Его решение отдавало горечью.

***

Летописцы запишут позднее: «верхом на громадном плененном драконе Довакин покинул предел, чтобы вознестись к чертогам Мироздания и сразиться с древним врагом».  
Джим думал о сыне – о том, что, возможно, ему уже никогда не увидеть, как малец в первый раз поднимет лук. Вспоминались светлые локоны влюбленной жены, такой красивой – прекрасной всегда, когда бы он ни возвращался из походов. Шутки Лена, голос матери.  
Его ждал смертный бой. А позади не было ничего, о чем бы он действительно сожалел настолько, чтобы остаться. Это была судьба мира, жизнь тысяч людей. Разве одно неправильное намерение сердца могло стоить этого?  
Кирк уходил, не прощаясь. Даже не поднялся в комнату чародея. Это было непросто, но, пожалуй, он понимал, что даже маг не сможет изменить его судьбу.  
Джим усмехнулся про себя. Что напишут на его могиле? «Спаситель мира»?  
Самый пошлый эпитет из тех, что он слышал в разговорах о себе. Любой стражник в городе, погибший от пламени дракона, мог себе позволить ту же самую эпитафию – и еще добавить свое имя, а не прозвище, назваться любящим мужем и отцом. А весь мир Джима сузился до щели забрала шлема, от битвы до битвы, от взгляда до взгляда. В этот миг – как никогда раньше – он ощущал, что не принадлежит себе, что когда-то ради этой заснеженной земли он отдал нечто важное. Право выбирать. Право быть собой. Право быть с тем, кого желаешь. Без политики, без власти, без сотен чужих людей в своей жизни и без десятков родных. Больше, чем когда-либо, капитан хотел вернуться к тому беспечному времени, когда только дорога решала, куда идти, а сердце – к кому. Глядя на мир со спины древнего хозяина Небес, Кирк любовался суровой красотой нордской земли. Сердце говорило ему, что это в последний раз. 

***

Оставшись в одиночестве среди крыльев, за которыми не было видно небес, Джим вымученно улыбнулся не оставлявшим его мыслям о доме, о полукровке, который когда-то одним своим словом проверил прочность воли молодого капитана. Знал ли чародей, как глубоко в сердце остались его надломленный холодом подземелий голос и темный испытующий взгляд?  
На черном узоре доспехов не таял снег. Довакин стоял у порога Врат мира и меч в его руке пламенел, как всегда. Глядя на яркий негаснущий узор, Кирк только в этот момент задумался о том, когда же маг успевал перезаряжать этот ненасытный меч. Оглянувшись на свою жизнь перед тем, как шагнуть в черный омут смертного порога, Джим почувствовал, будто кто-то – как и всегда – шел рядом с ним. И это чувство согревало сердце: яркое, настоящее, очень важное, – оно повело его сквозь туман срединного мира, сквозь тени призраков, блуждавших по тропам. Он опустил забрало шлема, и с этого момента больше ни о чем не сожалел. 

***  
..Dovahkiin Dovahkiin  
Naal ok zin los vahriin  
Wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal  
Ahrk fin norok paal graan  
Fod nust hon zindro zaan  
Dovahkiin Fah hin kogaan mu draal 

Ahrk fin kel lost prodah  
Do ved viing ko fin krah  
Tol fod zeymah win kein meyz fundein  
Alduin feyn do jun  
kruziik vokun staadnau  
voth aan bahlok wah diivon fin lein

Совнгард встречал героя застольем, Джим пил и слушал речи тех, о ком сейчас слагали легенды на земле. Полный света зал, посреди которого на вертелах коптились молодые бычки. Вина в бочках вдоль стен, музыка, жар огня от каминов. И могущественные гордые властители истории человеческого мира. Кирк видел царей, солдат, мудрецов и пророков. Он не искал отца, избегая думать о доме. О своей судьбе. О возможности остаться здесь навсегда, если Алдуин победит. Под высоким потолком звучали призывы и тосты, крики и яростное веселье непрекращающегося боя и спора. Мертвецы жили здесь лучше людей: более живые, более настоящие, не обремененные надобностью соблюдать правила и законы своей страны. Свободные от всего, что так тревожило сердце Джима.  
Допив пряное вино, Кирк тяжело поднялся и пошел к выходу. Жар застолья не пьянил его.  
Поначалу Джим думал позвать с собой тех трех павших героев, когда-то остановивших приход Алдуина ценой собственных жизней. Но в последний момент просто прошел мимо. Тоска снова говорила с сердцем, и, чтобы собраться, Кирк обещал себе, что, если вернется в мир смертных, то скажет магу. Найдет слова. Силы, смелость. Просто посмотреть ему в глаза и сказать: «Останься со мной. Пусть все, что у нас есть, – это меч и дорога. Я подарю тебе и то, и другое. Только останься со мной».

***

Кирк шел по полю, огненному от цветов. Тяжелые травы, словно в полуденный зной, клонились к земле и едва колыхались от ветра. Пахло как после дождя, и вязкая пряная сладость оседала на языке, щекоча горло. Джим посмотрел на едва светящийся меч. Правое плечо ныло после последней битвы. Он шагнул на тропу неизвестности, казалось, вечность назад. От боя к бою пробиваясь к этому моменту, чтобы отстоять право людей на жизнь вне Крови. Ночевал в подземельях, блуждал во тьме среди теней, дрался с драконами и драугами. Доспехи, когда-то новые и блестящие, покрылись копотью от пожаров и сетью трещин и вмятин от ударов. И все же Джим шел легко. Будто нечто несло его над землей обетованной. Помогая и направляя. Еще раз. Как последнее обещание.  
Шелест громадных крыльев заставил его обернуться – и впервые с начала времен человек посмотрел в глаза Пожирателю. Дракон, что был чернее окружающей его тьмы, сел на гребень холма. Его крылья не коснулись спины: он расправил их, будто демонстрируя силу, наблюдая за маленьким смертным, решившим, что он – ровня богам.  
\- Довакин, мне жаль, что ты стал игрушкой в руках людей. Бесславной будет твоя смерть.  
\- Будь проклят, – Джим почти верил в то, что говорит. – Будь проклят. Скайрим тебе принадлежать не будет, как и мир людей.  
\- Начертано так, – прогремел голос, и рассекающий камень огонь коснулся потемневшего щита. Кирк успел поднять его в последний момент, сила удара толкнула на землю, жар накалял доспехи, истончая их магию. Обычно в этот момент кто-то из друзей отвлекал дракона, пока молодой капитан пытался встать и уйти с линии огня. Но сейчас рядом с Довакином не было друзей. Челюсти клацнули где-то очень близко. Едва успев откатиться в сторону, Джим поднял меч. Он использовал Голос, замедлив время, как и сотни раз до этого, уклоняясь за мгновение до удара. Меч ударил глухо и отскочил от полированной временем брони шейного гребня. Его сила истаяла. Кирк невольно отшатнулся. Он еще мог драться, еще стоял на ногах, но все это было бессмысленно. Весь этот путь…  
Дракон ударил снова, припадая на передние лапы, в ярости стараясь испепелить неугомонного человека. Джим по инерции продолжал драться, защищаясь щитом. Горло саднило от Крика, снова использовать Голос скоро не выходило никогда. Всегда нужно было время, передышка. Но сейчас никто не мог ее обеспечить. Кирк ударил снова, изловчившись, вложив в удар отчаяние от осознания безнадежности, дракон дернул головой, и застрявший в кости меч вырвало из рук Довакина. Кисть заныла, скрученная болью. Алдуин мотал головой, в одном из гребней короной венчающих голову засел эбонитовый клинок Кирка. От рычания зверя вибрировал воздух, и Джим попятился. Он знал, что меч не причинил вреда, достаточного, чтобы убить того, кто поднял мертвых собратьев ото сна. И как только Алдуин осознает, что перед ним стоит безоружный…  
Стена огненного шторма закрыла человека от глаз Пожирателя. И Джим обернулся.  
\- Спок…  
\- Капитан.  
Маг стоял на земле Совнгарда в той же робе, что и прежде. Обруч с мерцающим синим камнем отбрасывал свет на нечитаемое лицо.  
\- Но как…?  
\- У нас мало времени, – чародей подал ему меч.  
\- Это…  
\- В долине вы потеряли меч своего отца.  
Кирк ошеломленно смотрел на тонкое лезвие.  
\- Ты нашел его! Когда? Как?  
\- Это неважно, капитан. Вы потеряли его тогда на пути, пусть сейчас он поможет вам обрести ваш путь снова.  
Джим вздохнул и обернулся, дракон ревел от гнева и боли, заклинание уровня мастера ударило предельно точно. Он попробовал крутануть меч в руке и переложил его в другую руку. Щит пришлось бросить в траву. Опаленный, он еще дымился.  
Они дрались вместе, плечом к плечу, как прежде. И Кирк улыбался под шлемом, обретая уверенность и странное, неестественное чувство покоя. Его спутник давал ему то, что невозможно было потерять. Нечто подобное взмаху крыла бабочки, отблеску факела давним вечером, иллюзию правильности, за которую было легко умирать.  
Но Джим не умер. Стоя над трупом сгорающего врага, обретая его силу и осознавая, что этот бесконечный Путь пройден, Кирк понимал, что выжил. Продрался сквозь немыслимые лабиринты и испытания. Изменил судьбу, выбирающую человека. Довакин не погиб, как сотня героев былых времен, он обрел право вернуться домой и продолжить свой смертный путь. Эта цена не была малой платой. Джим улыбнулся.  
Тени стояли возле них. Призраки павших героев, полководцев, воителей – они славили имя простого сына моряка. Наверное, где-то в этой толпе был и отец Кирка. Ему хотелось так думать.  
Он возвращался домой. Ощущая свет на своем лице. Дуновение летнего ветра. Знойное лето живых, такое сладостное после слишком прекрасного мира мертвых.  
Обернувшись, Кирк нашел взглядом Спока:  
\- Все получилось.  
Маг кивнул ему, молчаливый, как обычно, и только тут Джим осознал тот вопрос, что мучил его с момента встречи.  
\- Но ты…  
\- Живые не могут войти в Совнгард, мой капитан.  
Боль наполняла ядом, отравляя вкус победы. Спок отвел взгляд, и тоскливое одиночество в его глазах сорвалось с губ последними словами, которые слышал человек:  
\- Я всегда был и буду вашим…  
\- Спок! Нет!  
Кирк в отчаяньи схватил его за руку – и в этот момент мир размылся, и он рухнул вниз. В роскошное поле весенних цветов у Солитьюда. Совнгард остался в выси небес, а Довакин вернулся домой. Живой, овеянный небывалой славой и невероятно опустошенный. У его ног лежал громадный скелет дракона, в одной из костей которого застрял истончившийся меч.  
Джим оглянулся на высокие башни, на которых трепетали флаги родного города. Он навсегда запомнил эту пару лиг, что прошел пешком, остро ощущая продолжающуюся жизнь – и боль потери. Не зная радоваться ли, или горевать.  
Люди встречали его. Выбегали навстречу. Кирк никого не видел, в своем воображении он еще был там – в запредельном мире – и говорил ушедшему чародею о том важном, о чем никогда не мог сказать, глядя в глаза.  
Когда он снял шлем, его прекрасная царица заметила первую седину. Этим же летом Джим посадил на коня своего сына, открыл школу для магов и целительную, которую отдал своему другу, Леонарду. Друзьям героя нашлось место за его столом и в его доме. Сулу стал начальником его личной Гвардии. Правда, говорили, что Серый Лис, глава Гильдии Воров, каким-то образом в то же время перебрался в Солитьюд. Король – благодетель народа, его вечный герой, – закрывал глаза на ограбления талморского посольства, но в каждый визит послов непременно выражал сочувствие. Королева во всем поддерживала мужа. А вскоре родила ему дочь. Ухура, наемница-редгардка, ушла под штандартами королевского дома на легендарном «Энтерпрайз». Говорят, она искала край мира, – и возможно, нашла его, ибо о ней мало кто слышал с тех пор: только барды приносили вести о правительнице Запада, возглавившей Орду воительниц. Юный Павел Чехов остался при дворе, помогая Леонарду организовать детский приют.  
Год выдался урожайным, и длинные руки дождя гладили землю, истомленную ветрами не так сурово как прежде. В годовщину своей победы великий король был задумчив и не пил вина, перед его глазами все еще мерцало опустошающее пламя Пожирателя мира и отрешенное лицо чародея, отдавшего свою жизнь, чтобы еще раз встать рядом с ним. Казалось, будто их судьбы связаны так, что нельзя разъединить, не разрубив. И маг поставил на это. Джим так и не узнал, что случилось. Лен сказал ему, что когда дракон унес его в Совнгард, Спок собрался и исчез.  
\- Он убил себя, чтобы попасть в мертвые чертоги. Что за испытание, Лен? За что мне это выпало?  
Друг отпил вина и понимающе глянул в несчастное лицо своего бывшего капитана. Он видел тоску в сердце, которому мало мира, мало дворца, дома и покоя среди всей этой роскоши и золота.  
\- Ты не сказал ему, не так ли?  
\- Нет. Как бы я смог?.. У нас была пара минут в промежутках между атаками Алдуина.  
\- Надо было давно сказать.  
\- Что теперь сожалеть об этом, Лен? Мы все равно встретимся, только… только я бы хотел, чтобы мы были еще живы. Чтобы для всего еще не было слишком поздно, понимаешь?  
\- Отпусти эту тоску Джим. Он, как и ты, сделал свой выбор.  
\- Это все так бессмысленно… эта жизнь. Вся эта жизнь… она – как инерция одного неправильного движения.  
\- Тише, разбудишь королеву.  
\- Еще одна несчастная… все спрашивает, о чем я думаю.  
\- Ты просто устал. Сходи завтра на охоту. Ну? Развейся. Или прокатись верхом, тебя давно звали егеря.  
Горькая усмешка скользнула по губам человека. Джим кивнул. Сняв корону, взъерошил волосы и пошел седлать коня. Взмокший от жара гостиной и парадной одежды, человек переодевался быстро – в неброскую одежду простого путника. Кирк хотел проехаться налегке, чтобы ветер остудил голову, сердце и горячее сожаление, застилающее глаза.

 

Глава 7

 

Говори лишь когда молчать нельзя.  
Седобородые. Надпись Х.

 

\- Гляди, хороший меч!  
\- Старье. Вот конь хорош, коня я возьму себе.  
\- Да чтоб тебе сдохнуть, конь мой!  
\- А кто его с седла выбил?! Довакин что ли?  
Джим лежал с закрытыми глазами и пытался понять, где он. Ночь, дорогу он помнил, а вот потом было сплошное темное пятно. Когда он выехал, из доспехов на нем была кольчуга, и она, судя по всему, подвела. Пока приходил в себя, он впускал в легкие воздух осторожными маленькими вдохами, стараясь не привлекать внимания. Небо смеялось ему в лицо звездными искрами. Так ли давно он не был счастлив, сидя в своей уютной гостиной рядом с другом, попивая сладкое вино? А теперь ночь и разбойники были его участью. Он – Довакин, герой легенд и спаситель Скайрима, – лежал на земле, раздетый до нижней рубашки, пока его оружие и прочее имущество делила банда. Судя по голосам, их было трое. Всего только встать, дотянуться до клинка, – а там сама Мара их не спасет. Кирк попытался чуть пошевелиться – не смог.  
\- Очнулся наконец! А то думал, совсем тебя паралич разбил, – смех был неприятным. Чертов магик явно понимал, что заклятье временного паралича еще крепко держит незадачливого путешественника.  
Кирк гнал прочь раздражение и горечь. Пусть пару лет назад этого бы никогда не случилось, потому что рядом с ним были друзья. Пусть этого бы никогда не случилось вообще, если бы друзей у него никогда не было. Потому что тогда он бы не привык полагаться на них, а потом не тосковал бы и не лез на рожон. Но что толку в прошлом и его радужных моментах? В настоящем его собирались убить – значит, пришла пора вспомнить хоть что-то, кроме бесконечно темных ночей в таких вот лесах, когда остроухий маг спал рядом, деля с ним плащ, чтобы согреться.  
\- Мой хозяин заплатит выкуп! – забормотал Джим, копируя вайтранский выговор. – Я ему в лавке помогаю! Лавка Белетора!  
Люди переглянулись, решая, стоит ли торговаться.  
\- А с чего ему за тебя платить?  
Кирк замялся.  
Чей-то двусмысленный смешок дал ему понять, что соображать следует быстрее.  
\- Я сын его, не от… в общем…  
\- Бастард что ли?  
Джим кивнул и постарался изобразить на лице горечь.  
\- По-моему, брешет, – решил тот, что был помладше.  
Старший имперец – видимо, главный – смотрел на Джима, чуть склонив голову, тень от его капюшона мешала разглядеть лицо.  
\- Поднимайте его. До Белетора идти столько, сколько драконы не летают, а я знаю, кому мы его продадим. 

***

Банда шла почти всю ночь, не останавливаясь поесть или отдохнуть. Оглушенный заклинанием из свитка, Кирк все еще едва переставлял ноги, но, зная маршруты патрулей, старался запомнить дорогу. Эти рутинные мысли помогали отгородиться от чувства вины. В какой-то темной части себя он был рад приключению. Рад вырваться из дворца. Это было неправильно по отношению к жене и сыну, но, словно спущенный с поводка пес, Кирк жадно ловил дыхание ночной жизни. Последние три года на троне казались привидевшимся сном. В душе он понимал, что когда-нибудь все равно вернется на дорогу. Жажда приключений не угасала в нем. Судьба или случай – что-то решило в тот вечер его будущее.  
Они входили в старый форт. Осторожно, но не крадясь. Кирк понял, что люди надеются быть узнанными и специально не таятся, опасаясь слишком скорой стражи или лучника.  
И действительно: их встретила женщина-лучница. Только посмотрев в ее красивое лицо, Джим отшатнулся.  
Она была больна. Sanguinare Vampiris.  
Ночные ходоки. Дети Крови. Или, как люди обычно называли их, вампиры.  
Кирк понял, что его привели в качестве дани. Закуски. Вроде оленя для местного ярла. Он никогда не видел вампиров в быту, и, пока его вели в центральную залу, Джим оглядывался, не понимая, как эти монстры смогли устроиться в форте и остаться незамеченными людьми. Король вновь посмотрел на бандитов. Возможно, потому, что сами люди предали свою расу. Как он, правитель этого края, смог допустить такое? Столько хорошо организованных вампиров с качественным оружием! Они легко могли вырезать за ночь любую деревню вдали от города.  
Форт, разрушенный снаружи, внутри был вполне уютен. Каменные стены закрывали гобелены, комнаты были уставлены добротной мебелью, горели свечи. Каждый проем сторожили лучники. Даже чертовы гробы, вероятно, тоже были здесь, где-то в нижних ярусах. Они предусмотрели все.  
Мертвецы, что еще называли себя людьми, провожали его недружелюбными взглядами. Те из них, что явно были старше, ласково улыбались, обнажая клыки. Голод читался в их глазах. Смертельный, опустошающий и равнодушный.  
Джим думал, не шутит ли с ним Талос, отправляя в вампирье логово? И действительно ли скоро над ним вспыхнут огни Совнгарда? Ждет ли его Спок за столом, полным яств, рядом с героями, которых почитали сейчас почти как Богов? Он помнил легкие шаги своего мага, странные ароматы пряных трав в его одежде, ставшие длинными волосы, которые он перехватывал обручем, и очень чуткие руки. Их движения порождали заклинания – будто музыку, родную ее творцу. И – впервые за столько лет! – Джим осознал, насколько прекрасным казался ему всегда одинокий чародей. Недосягаемым – из-за бремени, возложенной судьбой на плечи Кирка, – и, в то же время, бесконечно близким. Настолько, что его боль становилась родной болью, его отчаяние – собственным. Все человеческое казалось пустым и никчемным рядом с безупречным, далеким от низменного магом. И Кирку было мучительно стыдно от сознания того, как часто он желал, чтобы в этом данмере, воспитанном аскетом-отцом, осталась человеческая душа. Эльф, всегда шедший рядом, но никогда не принадлежавший никому, кроме себя. Он помнил его таким и почти хотел встречи. Даже если смерть будет ужасна и мучительна. «Жизнь без тех, кто рядом, делает существование пустым и нелепым» – так говорил отец. Кирк не боялся Лорда, к которому его вели, и не склонял головы. Будто за ним шли немые тени его друзей, словно горящие отблески солнечного света во мраке, когда почти все, уже угасло.

***

Стены зала без единого окна были почти полностью занавешены алыми полотнами. Высокий потолок оставался в тени – несмотря на сотни зажженных свечей. Украшенные резьбой колонны указывали на то, что, вероятно, когда-то здесь процветал славный род. Канул ли он в лету из-за войн – или вампиров? Сейчас это было неважно. Джим стоял у ступеней трона – и количество этих ступеней, отделявших его от Лорда, казалось ему слишком малым. Шкуры саблезубов лежали у ног правителя клана. Вампир – видимо, самый могущественный из всех, когда-либо живших, – смотрел на него алыми глазами нечеловечески разумного существа. Его пепельная кожа резко контрастировала с красным пологом трона. Надбровные дуги сильно выдавались вперед, уходя острым краем вверх у виска, неестественно длинные уши только продлевали эту хищную симметрию. Обнаженный по пояс, облаченный в длинную тунику до пола – два прямых полотна темно-бордового цвета, – вначале он не казался так уж страшен. Даже несмотря на то, что был выше и крупнее любого человека, а мышцы его торса, опутанные черными венами, бугрились, словно у бойца Арены в Имперском городе. Пугающим его делали руки, кисти которых превратились в длинные когтистые лапы, способные разорвать горло любому смертному. И деформированные челюсти с выступающими вперед клыками. Старавшийся соблюдать хладнокровие Кирк ошалело заморгал, увидев громадные крылья, шевельнувшиеся у монстра за спиной, когда тот встал. Практически черные, напоминавшие переросшие крылья летучих мышей. Ноги Лорда мало походили на человеческие: они напоминали лапы оборотня. Но тяжелый пояс из двемерского металла был делом рук человека: он удерживал на бедрах вампира расшитую темными узорами тунику – так, что ноги были открыты практически до бедра. Два разреза на ткани по бокам, видимо, позволяли этому существу ходить, переставляя свои лапы так, чтобы не разорвать ткань окончательно. Венчала голову хозяина форта странная корона, напоминавшая драконий головной гребень. Вампир смотрел прямо в глаза человека, будто читая его душу. И, видимо, Джим был единственным, кто не падал ниц возле этого трона, умоляя сохранить ему жизнь.  
\- Чего ты хочешь? – голос, подобный рокоту волн далекой реки, звучал почти как человеческий, но от него по коже побежали мурашки.  
Предводитель банды шагнул вперед и склонился почтительно:  
\- Байтал, я принес тебе дар. Прими его и дай нам оружие, способное остановить немертвого норда. Мы идем в крепость, которая давно пала, и там полно неупокоенных драугов.  
Вампир медленно спустился с возвышения, и только тут Джим заметил, как широки ступени, будто специально подогнанные под лапы зверя. От него не несло кровью, и у трона не лежали черепа младенцев, но желудок человека свело от страха, когда тот, кого называли Байталом, встал рядом. Он оказался на три головы выше любого в зале. Это, видимо, была их истинная и трудно достижимая форма, потому что все вампиры, которых помнил Джим, выглядели как люди.

Лорд чуть склонил голову, наблюдая за Кирком, затем шагнул к нему и, склонившись, жадно вдохнул человеческий запах у самой вены на шее. Связанный пленник дернулся, кожей ощущая холод, идущий от монстра.  
\- Идет, – немногословный ответ и чудовище махнуло лапой кому-то из охраны.  
Людям принесли меч, и те поспешили ретироваться, пока милость хозяев форта не стала навязчивой и не заставила гостей задержаться навсегда.  
\- Это мое, – голос пробивался сквозь рык, и было видно, как трудно этому существу говорить. – Отведи наверх.  
Джима толкнули к выходу. Боковая дверь, от которой тянуло сквозняком, вела к винтовой лестнице в башню. Видимо, это была часть личных покоев Байтала.  
Они прошли через несколько комнат, стены которых были увешаны оружием, и то, что увидел Кирк, стоило дороже его замка. Охрана молчала, шестеро уже немолодых вампиров встретили его у самого входа в башню.  
\- Хозяин ест на рассвете. В комнате есть постель и еда. Чан с проточной водой стоит в соседней комнате.  
Молодой король удивленно слушал вполне цивилизованную речь. Ему развязали руки – и уже перед тем, как дверь закрылась, один из охранников сказал:  
\- Не пытайся сбежать. Я слышу, как бьется твое сердце, человек. От нас не скрыться. Помни об этом.  
Кирк сел на широкую кровать и задумался. Эти вампиры не были одержимы жаждой, они могли ее контролировать. Могли даже «торговать». Возможно, он купит себе свободу? Возможно, умирать еще слишком рано? На сердце было странно спокойно, будто он был не в темнице, а в родном доме. Джим вспомнил мать. И то, как часто он делал ей подарки теперь, как приезжал и гостил, свободный от проблем и поисков пропитания. Она не очень жаловала Эль, но любила внука. И для нее он все еще был просто капитаном «Энтерпрайз» – без титула, звания и легенд вокруг его прозвища. 

***  
В тот вечер молодой король отдал должное вину и мясу, а затем лег спать, будто ничего не случилось. Он верил, что безвыходных ситуаций не бывает. Всегда есть возможности.  
Его разбудило чье-то присутствие. Джим не любил сомнения, порожденные страхом, поэтому просто сел на кровати, неторопливо зажег свечу и огляделся. Вампир стоял у узкой бойницы, вглядываясь в темный лес, видимый сквозь проем меньше длины двух ладоней.  
Он повернулся стремительно, с неестественной скоростью, так как мог двигаться Довакин только под силой Крика, замедляющего время. Ходил Лорд, словно зверь, тихо. Казалось, ему мешали встать на четвереньки только крылья.  
\- Боишься?  
\- Нет.  
Ответ Кирка был рефлексом. Он был бледнее лунного сахара, но сказались навыки. Слишком часто ему приходилось что-то доказывать себе. И другим.  
\- Знаешь, что будет?  
\- Ничего. Ничего не будет. Во всяком случае, ничего из того, чего я боялся бы.  
Лорд смотрел на него пристально, будто проверяя.  
\- Кем ты был, человек?  
\- Другом, – Джим криво усмехнулся. – Другом. Мужем. Отцом. Я видел эту жизнь. И она видела меня. Ты думаешь, смерть страшит меня? Я видел то, чего не видел ни один смертный. И огни Совнгарда ждут.  
Вампир коснулся его плеча раскрытой ладонью:  
– Теплый. Ты слишком мало ценишь этот дар Акатоша.  
Кирк не был бы собой, если бы не бросил вызов: он коснулся в ответ плеча зверя, стараясь не вздрагивать от напряжения. Это больше не было страхом. Скорее, безумием. В этот момент он действительно не боялся.  
Пепельная кожа вампира была теплой. Это удивило.  
\- Но… почему?  
\- Там в зале я был голоден, – ответ звучал глухо.  
И Джим подумал, что, может быть, он – первый человек, который касается одного из ночных ходоков по своей воле. Улыбка осталась в синих глазах, даже когда клыки вампира обнажились в оскале.  
«Наверное, это будет быстрая смерть», – мысль промелькнула и погасла, увлекаемая темнотой в алых зрачках мертвеца.  
Байтал сомкнул клыки на такой тонкой для него шее, и Кирк очнулся в чужих объятьях, ощущая страх, тьму и, внезапно, острое, словно бритва, одиночество. Кровь пачкала шею и грудь, наползала на окружающий мир темными пятнами, но все, о чем мог думать Джим, – так это о том, что скажет Спок, когда увидит его снова. Будет ли он стоять там же – в бесконечно прекрасном летнем поле, посреди высоких трав, ожидая возращения друга? Шагнет ли навстречу? По одному этому знаку Кирк поймет, как долго его ждали и как он важен. Нашел ли этот несчастный полуэльф свою мать?..  
Байтал сжимал его, словно драгоценный сосуд, практически бережно отнимая жизнь, но внезапно отстранился. Джим пошатнулся и рухнул на колени. Узор на ковре стал приближаться слишком стремительно. А затем просто померк.  
Молодой король пришел в себя на следующий день. Мучила слабость, но в целом, видимо, с ним повозился лекарь. Допивая мед на можжевеловых ягодах, Кирк отдал дань свежей телятине. Вампиры не экономили на нем, они явно не скупились на корм для своего «скота».  
Это не трогало, задевало ощущение беспомощности в чужих сильных руках, на те пару мгновений, что зверь закрыл его от мира, буквально спрятав в омуте собственного тепла.  
Джим спал практически весь день, и в этой дреме ему казалось, что выхода нет. Как нет ступеней в эту круглую башню. Нет прошлого и будущего, чтобы в него идти. Все цели остались позади. Слишком позднее сожаление горчило безразличием. Он выжил. Что дальше? 

***

Кирк гнал прочь мысли о том, как ласково тюремщик касался его. Эта версия событий его не радовала. Понимал ли это зверь, когда-то бывший человеком? Джим решил разобраться со всем в следующий же визит вампира.  
\- Ты оставил мне жизнь?  
\- Разве мог я когда-либо отнять ее у тебя, Джим?  
И в эту минуту ни голос, ни вид не скрыли такую знакомую интонацию. Мгновенно осознав, Кирк подался назад в безмолвном ужасе. Его неверие билось пульсом у самого горла. Он силился – и не мог ничего сказать. Вампир продолжил, не оборачиваясь:  
\- Я сказал тебе тогда, что живые не войдут в Совнгард. Но вампиры – не живые и не мертвые. Когда болезнь убила меня, Пастурнакс помог мне добраться до тебя. И тогда я еще сохранял свой облик. А эта жажда не была такой опустошающей.  
Он обернулся.  
\- Мы победили Джим.  
\- И ты заплатил…  
\- Кто-то был должен. Заплатить. И я решил, что это будешь не ты.  
\- Ты решил?! Решил! Как мог ты решать мою… нашу… жизнь?! Как мог пойти на…  
\- Предательство? Уж если я кого и предал, капитан, то только себя самого, – голос вампира звучал тихо, и рык сменился низким шепотом.  
\- Это не жизнь! Ты был должен…  
\- Умереть? Как в твоих красивых мечтах обо мне? Вампиры зрят мысли людей, капитан. Я видел.  
Кирк вздрогнул.  
\- Ты…  
\- Всегда знал это, Джим.  
\- Ты вампир… теперь ты…  
\- Чудовище?  
Спок смотрел на него сквозь этот облик, говорил с ним, по-прежнему предугадывая фразы, и Кирк страшился этого.  
\- Сколько смертей у тебя на руках?  
\- А сколько у тебя?  
Лорд стоял прямо, лишь устало опустив крылья. Он видел презрение и недоверие. Мучительное – после всего, что подарил ему человек в своих воспоминаниях.  
\- Мне не хотелось, чтобы ты узнал это.  
\- Но я узнал.  
Вампир развернулся и пошел к выходу. Медленно, будто не хотя уходя.  
\- Зачем ты живешь? – окликнул его на пороге Кирк.  
Жестокость была в этом вопросе – и боль.  
«Чтобы жили другие», – мысленно ответил когда-то бывший данмером Лорд Байтал.

Джим стоял посреди комнаты – раздавленный, опустошенный встречей.  
«Это, видимо, чары», – мелькнула мысль. – «Как иначе? Как я могу стоять здесь и пытаться понять то, с чем сражался всю жизнь? То, что ненавидел! И неважно, кем он был, когда был жив. Теперь это чудовище. И мы убивали таких. Я убивал».  
А затем пришла другая мысль, более ясная и давняя: «Когда-то ты тоже солгал себе, что это чары. Ты лгал себе все эти годы. Ты прятался, словно трус, и бежал от себя, пока не потерял все. И даже сейчас ты бежишь от себя».

***

Лорд не заходил к нему неделю. Слуги исправно приносили еду, но всегда молчали. Джим молчал тоже. Он пытался увязать между собой, связать воедино два образа: Спока, искусного мага с вечно обнаженными руками, – и чудовище, пьющее человеческую кровь. Так недавно все казалось простым и понятным, конечным. Словно знакомый путь вдруг свернул в тупик.  
Вампир все-таки пришел к нему. Принес дорожный мешок и походную одежду.  
\- Внизу тебя ждет конь.  
Кирк молча взял мешок, накинул плащ и, уже практически выйдя за дверь, обернулся, чтобы задать вопрос:  
\- Почему ты не отпустил меня сразу?  
Зверь стоял в полумраке комнаты и из яркого коридора казался нереальным. Он медлил с ответом, но затем все-таки сказал:  
\- Я просто хотел коснуться тебя еще раз.  
Джим, уже отвернувшийся, замер. Он спиной ощущал, как нечто подходит к нему – очень тихо, слишком тихо. Но вампир не тронул его. Просто прошел мимо. Кирк остался стоять посреди коридора, не удерживаемый более никем. 

***

Дурная звезда вела его. Ибо он остался.  
Не спал. Ворочался. Ждал. Под утро он так желал разговора, что решился выйти в Центральную Залу сам.  
Лорда на троне он не нашел. В большинстве своем обитатели форта уже ушли спать. Те, что остались на страже, его не трогали. Возможно, это был приказ. Кирк не знал. Наконец, после долгих блужданий по коридорам, он решился спросить стражника:  
\- Где найти Байтала?  
\- В карты играешь? – тоскливо спросил его в ответ молодой вампир. – Здесь такая скукота…  
Джим удивленно моргнул. Этот вампир не вписывался в образы тех, кого обычно он встречал темными ночами Скайрима.  
\- Что?  
\- Ты же, вроде, человек, а тупишь, как баран. Карты, говорю. Сядем?  
Кирк кивнул, усмехнувшись. И сел играть. Ярости не было. Ненависти тоже. Этот момент сильно напоминал ему сотню других таких же – в таверне, с друзьями.  
\- Откуда ты здесь?  
\- Ну, как обычно: баба попалась знатная… как прогулялся с нею до леса, так и помер.  
\- А ты? – парень, назвавшийся Юнисом, с любопытством покосился на него.  
\- Продали, – отмахнулся Кирк.  
\- Ну-ну.  
\- Что не так-то?  
\- Да не, ничего. Ты просто нескладно врешь.  
\- Да пошел ты. Еще и мухлюешь!  
\- Ну, мне положено мухлевать, я все-таки сын вора.  
Кирк невольно улыбнулся гордости, звучавшей в словах.  
\- Хозяин к тебе неровно дышит, вот что я считаю. Поспорил с Исгаром на десять золотых. Он считает, что это ты неровно дышишь к нашему Хозяину.  
Джим рассмеялся. Горечь в его смехе не скрыла яркая улыбка.  
\- Ага, – сделал заключение стражник. – Значит, вы еще не договорились.  
Человек улыбнулся незамысловатым и точным замечаниям случайного собеседника и подумал: знает ли этот юнец, что играет с Довакином, королем Солитьюда и легендарным капитаном «Энтепрайз»?  
\- Вот что, – сказал Юнис. – Он в лаборатории, наверное. Или с молодыми. Жажду всегда сложно контролировать вначале. Иди, денег у тебя все равно нет. Что с тобой играть.  
\- Контролировать? – не понял Кирк.  
\- Ну да. А ты думал, мы тут так славно устроились, потому что жрали на завтрак детей из ближайшей деревни? Это все путь Суорака.  
\- Кого?  
\- Был такой тип. Важный. Много знал. Рано умер.  
Джим помнил рассказы Спока о Сураке, последнем великом ученом среди эльфов, ратовавшем за мир и гармонию процветания.  
\- Но вы же питаетесь.  
\- А ты думал. Еще как питаемся. Тут к нам километры желающих.  
Довакин непонимающе покачал головой.  
\- Это модно в элитных кругах, человек. Прийти и тайно побыть на вечере у Темного Лорда. Женщины сами предлагают себя, – Юнис зевнул. – Мужчины, кстати, тоже.  
\- Они не боятся?  
\- Боятся, конечно. В этом и прелесть. Но мы не убиваем без причины. Так что поток желающих рискнуть не иссякает.  
Джим недоверчиво улыбнулся.  
\- И Лорд любит это?  
\- Лорд обычно сидит на своем троне, вгоняя трепет в хрупкие сердца дев. Он редко говорит с ними.  
Кирк махнул рукой на прощание, будто хорошему знакомому. И сам поймал себя на этом жесте. Эти вампиры что-то изменили в себе. Они искали другие пути. Он. Искал другой путь. 

 

Глава 8

 

Дьявольски Ваш / DIABOLIQUEMENT VÔTRE

 

\- Что ты делаешь?  
В комнате пахло травами, и на столе в десятках колб что-то шипело и искрилось. Стены, увешанные полочками с ингредиентами, напоминали склад.  
\- Лекарство. Должно быть лекарство. Это просто заразная болезнь, Джим.  
Спок стоял позади спин расторопных и суетливых ассистентов, периодически давая рекомендации по пропорциям для смесей. Кирк понял почему: руки Спока теперь не позволяли ему орудовать хрупкими колбами.  
Человек оглянулся по сторонам и разглядел символ коллегии магов на стене, полку с манускриптами и связку драгоценностей. Именно связку – больше десяти колец нанизанных на один шнурок.  
\- Что это?  
\- Зачарование. Чтобы мои люди могли уменьшить ущерб, наносимый огнем и солнцем.  
\- Пытаешься сбалансировать урон?  
\- Да.  
Как и прежде: простой ответ – без напыщенности и демонстрации собственных достижений – заставил Джима улыбнуться.  
Спок всегда умел ненавязчиво демонстрировать собственное превосходство. Скорее всего, даже не подозревая об этом. Даже сейчас он заботился о ком-то, когда, казалось бы, все было уже потеряно. Кирк не знал, стал бы он помогать другим, если бы, одержимый жаждой крови, превратился в монстра. Отвечать на такие вопросы честно можно только когда они становятся собственными.  
\- Поможет ли оно тебе?  
\- Лекарство? Скорее всего, нет. Мою сделку с Ворожеями нельзя отменить, просто выпив зелье. Эта была высшая черная магия.  
\- Так просто? Ты говоришь об этом так просто?  
Тот, кого здесь называли Байталом и Хозяином, медленно повернулся. Он смотрел на Джима алыми глазами, и казалось, подбирал слова.  
\- Что ты предлагаешь делать? Спокойствие – это все, что помогает мне оставлять свой разум человеческим.  
\- Твоя прошлая жизнь…  
\- Именно, Джим. Моя прошлая жизнь. Иногда во сне мне кажется, что я дома или, как прежде, с тобою в дороге. Но, просыпаясь, я должен жить дальше. Понимаешь?  
Кирк молчал.  
Вампир смотрел на него еще какое-то время, ожидая ответа, а затем подошел к лежавшему на дальней койке мужчине.  
\- Ты чувствуешь жажду теперь?  
Тот отвечал что-то тихо и неразборчиво. Джим не слушал. Он сел на свободный стул и просто наблюдал за рутинной работой алхимической лаборатории, погрузившись в себя.  
Очнулся Кирк, когда кто-то из помощников Спока вскочил с места с какой-то зеленой колбой в руках.  
\- Работает! Это работает!  
Довакин удивленно поднялся со стула:  
\- Лекарство?  
Ученый замер.  
\- Нет… я делал мазь от солнечных ожогов, – сожаление в его голосе будто стерло остатки радости от открытия. И Джим понял, как много значило для этих вампиров найти лекарство. Возможно, для кого-то из них это был шанс вернуться домой. Байтал подошел неслышно, как и все ночные ходоки. Кирк почувствовал его присутствие за спиной у них обоих только тогда, когда Лорд уже коснулся человека, заглядывая через плечо. Тепло, исходившее от него, заставило Джима вспомнить шутки Яниса. Но вампир, казалось, не замечал этого, продолжая говорить со своим алхимиком, склонив голову так, будто хотел положить ее ему на плечо.  
\- Так, ладно, я пошел на кухню, – проворчал Джим, послушав сыпавших научными терминами вампиров, и отвернулся, но то, что он услышал в ответ, заставило его замереть на месте. Тихое утробное урчание: как будто огромный саблезуб решил, что он – домашняя кошка. Кирк решил не верить своим ушам и грозно глянул на Байтала. Но тот невозмутимо пояснил:  
\- Это рефлексы, Джим. Мне приятно человеческое тепло.  
Когда Кирк вышел за дверь, молодой ассистент покачал головой.  
\- Хозяин, Ваш человек такой…  
\- Исгар, он не «мой» человек.  
\- Вы правда так думаете?  
Байтал помолчал.  
\- Я думаю, что это его мнение.  
\- А Ваше?  
Вампир шевельнул крыльями, что определенно означало «не знаю, не могу ответить», и вернулся к группе других ассистентов. Его практически животная натура не могла объяснить себе слабость к маленькому человеку с легендарным прозвищем.

***

Весть о том, что дракон напал на ближайшую деревню, принес патруль.  
Джим слышал, как вампиры переговаривались. Вопреки всеобщему мнению, они внимательно следили за жизнью ближайших селений. Массовые смерти людей были им не нужны. Это привлекало внимание имперской стражи.  
\- Я думал, драконы вымерли и Довакин убил последнего, – Юнис косился на старших, ожидавших Лорда в главной зале. Джим, стоявший рядом с ним, промолчал о главном, сказав так:  
\- Остались те, кто не служил Пожирателю. Они просто хищники, сами по себе. Многие ушли на путь Голоса и перестали контактировать с людьми. Видимо, Пастурнакс убедил не всех.  
\- А ты откуда знаешь?  
\- Он Довакин, – Байтал возник из тени удивительно тихо.  
Вампиры обернулись. Вопреки ожиданиям Кирка, никто не смеялся. Ночные ходоки были другими по сути, они безоговорочно верили каждому слову своего Хозяина. Это была преданность, рожденная общей кровью и смертью.  
\- Как странно, что люди пленили его так легко, – кто-то из толпы все же задал этот вопрос.  
\- Даже лучшие из нас бывают слабы, – Лорд взошел на трон и кивнул страже докладывать.  
\- Огнедышащий. Судя по размеру, легендарный дракон. Громадный: сев на кровлю одного дома, обрушил его своим весом. Мы смотрели недолго, солнце скоро взойдет. Он ловит людей по одному и не доедает. Просто убивает их. Может, мстит.  
\- Что ты будешь делать? – спросил Джим – и образовавшаяся тишина дала понять, что такого вопроса не ждали.  
\- Мы не можем драться с драконами. Точнее, с огнедышащими драконами. С морозными вполне. Холод нам не страшен. Но против огня и солнца достаточной защиты нет. А прежней магией я больше не владею, – сейчас с ним говорил Спок, Джим понял это, увидев, как отводит взгляд бессмертный. Это тоска была человеческой.  
\- Ты больше не маг, – понял Кирк и ощутил, почти как прежде, чужую тяжесть на сердце. – Дай мне доспехи и меч, я справлюсь с ним. Это просто дракон. Мы положили таких с десяток.  
\- Тогда ты был не один.  
\- Я справлюсь.  
Лорд смотрел на него долго, затем кивнул.  
\- Дайте ему все, что он попросит.  
И вновь его приказы никто не оспорил, Кирк в который раз почувствовал как отличается этот тронный зал от его собственного. Вампиры проводили его молчанием и пристальными взглядами. Только Юнис усмехнулся. Он, кажется, был единственным, кто верил в хороший финал.  
\- Эй, Довакин! Надери ему хвост, нечего красть чужую еду! И ничего, что ты такой маленький против такого большого дракона! – кричал ему вслед стражник, когда Джим выехал за ворота. – Размер не имеет значения!  
Двусмысленность шутки изрядно повеселила Кирка и стражу. Дружелюбное молчание форта за спиной напомнило ему собственный лагерь перед битвой.  
Доспехи сидели ладно. Эбонит приятно мерцал в сумерках, когда солнечный свет касался его, проникая между ветками деревьев. Пегий конь шел твердым аллюром, чужой меч отлично подошел к руке. Байтал действительно обладал обширным арсеналом, в котором любой воин мог найти себе все, что нужно. Джим предпочел не думать о том, как он это получил.  
Драконий рев был слышен далеко, а почуяв запах гари, конь стал, прядая ушами, закусывать удила. Он узнавал запах самого страшного хищника Скайрима. Почти подъехав к селению, Кирк вынужден был спешиться. Привязав к дереву своего нового напарника, Джим, пригнувшись, пошел в обход. Он слышал крики людей и команды стражи. Видимо, поселяне пытались организовать оборону.  
Дракон действительно был зол. От его очередного крика заложило уши. Миновав последний шаткий забор, Кирк шагнул на улицу и поднял меч.  
\- Joor Zah Frul!  
Драконобой ударил, как и прежде, пригибая к земле сущность Дов, и крылатый властитель небес вынужден был сесть на землю. От ярости он бил хвостом, так что отшвырнул стоящую на дороге телегу вместе с упряжкой волов.  
\- Довакин! Это Довакин!  
Джим услышал радостные и удивленные возгласы прятавшихся людей. Они услышали Древний Крик Голоса. Но никто из них не поспешил ему на помощь. Он по-прежнему был один посреди улицы горящего селения. Двое стражников валялись на земле обугленные, еще один хрипел, раненый: у него не было ноги. Двое других спрятались за стеной дома и пытались стрелять из луков. Но, судя по всему, не преуспели. Их оружие не могло справиться с толщиной драконьей шкуры.  
Горло саднило после Крика, потому Кирк не стал ждать второй возможности чтобы замедлить время. Он поднял отражающий щит и ударил. Зачарованный меч глубоко ушел в кость передней лапы, а дракон, разъяренный болью, едва не перекусил пополам наглого смертного. Джим с трудом успел увернуться от клацнувших челюстей.  
Откатившись, он увидел, что спасло его. Серая тень ухватила хищника за окровавленную морду и отдернула в сторону, давая Кирку те пару секунд времени, которые были так нужны. Он ударил по открывшейся шее, и, используя инерцию прыжка, протащил меч глубже. Распростертые на солнце пепельные крылья, закрывавшие дракону обзор, покрывались кровавыми язвами – это было последним, что увидел Джим перед тем, как его окатило волной крови из рваной раны на шее дракона. Дова мотнул головой и приложил вампира о стену дома так, что у того крыло просто смяло от силы удара. Кирк слышал хруст костей и глухой стон друга. Байтал, пытаясь встать, закрыл лицо руками. Солнце жгло его пепельную кожу, она становилась темной от крови.  
Но не зря молодого моряка когда-то уважали за ловкость и быстроту: Джим прыгнул, используя меч как гарпун, и, зацепившись за драконью плоть у основания длинной шеи, опершись на рукоять меча, вскочил на темя хищника. Прорубив сверху вниз основание черепа, Кирк в последний момент успел спрыгнуть на землю и откатиться, пока мертвое тело тяжело оседало на землю, корчась в конвульсиях.  
Сила поднялась из павшего и окутала Довакина мерцающей дымкой. Десятки раз это случалось с ним – и каждый раз, как впервые, он с трудом удерживался на ногах, переполняемый энергией. Дракон на глазах обращался в скелет. Стали подходить селяне. 

Кирк очнулся от криков: люди нападали на вампира с вилами и кидали в него камни. Он пытался отбиться, не причинив никому вреда, медленно отступая в сторону леса. Полоса черной крови тянулась за ним, Спок сильно хромал. Второе крыло не расправлялось, так и волочась по земле. И тогда Джим крикнул второй раз за день: замедлил время, использовав эти несколько мгновений для того, чтобы оттащить Лорда в тень деревьев, а затем вернуться к людям. Когда ход времени перестал искажаться, селяне еще какое-то время оглядывались, пытаясь понять, что случилось, и куда делся монстр, но Довакин заверил их, что чудовище убито и отправлено в Обливион. Никто не сомневался в словах знаменитого героя, подвиги которого воспевали барды всего Скайрима. Джим спешно прощался, пока селяне радостно поздравляли друг друга и хлопали по плечу своего спасителя.  
Он торопился в форт.

***

Кирк всю дорогу гнал коня галопом, и, спрыгнув с седла, даже не стал искать коновязь. Вбежав в форт, он услышал то, чего опасался: протяжный рев.  
\- Где?  
Юнис, казалось, ждал его у порога:  
\- У себя, наверху.  
Джим побежал по лестнице, перепрыгивая через ступени.  
Лекари – бледные, как и положено после смерти – суетились и топтались на месте. Кирк заглянул за плечо одному из них: темно-серые крылья вампира были местами опалены до костей, ожоги на коже обнажали плоть. Байтал рычал на врачей, когда они пытались удержать его на месте, чтобы залить раны бальзамом. Крыло болталось, сломанное, и, видимо, каждое неосторожное движение причиняло невыносимую боль. Лорд скалил клыки, и видно было, как опасались подходить к нему даже бессмертные. Джим выхватил у ближайшего врача бальзам.  
\- Спок…  
Алые – казалось, обезумевшие – глаза остановились на нем, но ни узнавания, ни миролюбия в них не было.  
\- Спок, это я, Джим… Помнишь?  
Кирк подходил медленно, выставив вперед руку, славя Акатоша за то, что не снял доспехов, – и был прав: здоровая когтистая лапа рванула его к себе, как перышко. Вампир подмял его под себя, норовя перегрызть горло, он рвал на нем доспехи, а затем внезапно притих.  
«Он голоден,» – пронеслась тревожная мысль. – «Ранен и голоден. Не может контролировать себя. Талос! Какой тяжелый!»  
\- Спок…  
Байтал тихо рычал – совсем по звериному – но кроме жажды и боли было теперь в этом рокоте что-то другое. Узнавание.  
Он принюхивался к человеку, чуя не только кровь, но и запах моря, пряностей, – прошлого. Джим всегда был дня него теплом. И сейчас, ощущая это тепло под собой, Спок мучительно пытался вернуться из алого лабиринта животной ярости и боли в настоящее.  
Наконец он отозвался:  
\- Джим?..  
Взгляд прояснился, и с глухим стоном вампир отполз в сторону. Пол под ним потемнел от крови. Но Кирк не думал сбегать теперь: освободившись от разорванного нагрудника, человек протянул другу флягу со свежей кровью. Но Спок не взял ее, продолжая тяжело дышать, лежа на боку. Он смотрел в усталое лицо своего капитана с мрачной узнаваемой решимостью, и Джим встал на колени.  
\- Не сейчас. Только не сейчас. Пей. Прошу тебя. Мы найдем выход. Обещаю. Останься со мной.  
И Байтал решил поверить этому голосу, как верил прежде, когда его сердце билось, и взгляд всегда находил в толпе до боли знакомую фигуру.  
Следующие два часа Джим поил его кровью, периодически смазывая бальзамом раны. Лекарей он выставил за дверь. Сняв, наконец, доспехи, человек не замечал, что сам измазался кровью, пока вампир не стал слизывать ее с его пальцев. Шершавый язык осторожно пробовал вкус кожи, и только по умиротворенно прикрытым глазам Джим понимал, что вред ему причинен не будет.  
Когда Лорд уснул, Джим спокойно улегся спать прямо на полу разгромленного лазарета. Он слишком устал, чтобы идти куда-то. Обрывки ткани, которыми он перевязывал раны и смывал кровь и грязь, человек просто отбросил в дальний угол, на доски пола постелив чей-то походный плащ, брошенный кем-то на стуле тут же. Байтал спал тяжелым сном выздоравливающего. Его раны уже не выглядели так ужасающе. Периодически он поднимал голову и рефлекторно искал флягу с кровью, а потом нашел руку Джима и, притянув его к себе, успокоился. Оказавшись в кольце рук, человек понял, как мал по сравнению с Лордом вампиров. Но Спок был теплым, и это было даже комфортно.  
Никто не осмеливался войти в лазарет до самого заката.

***

Кирк проснулся голодным, разбитым, с больной головой. Горло саднило от Крика. И бок он отлежал. Но, попытавшись повернуться в кольце рук, он заулыбался. Спок выглядел здоровым, его раны полностью затянулись.  
\- Ты думаешь просыпаться?  
\- Ммм?  
\- Я знаю, что ты не спишь, – доверительно сообщил Джим. И вампир открыл алые глаза. Потянулся, перекатываясь на спину, и зевнул.  
\- Ты голоден?  
\- Я почти всегда голоден, Джим.  
\- Тогда давай есть – и надо тебя отмыть. Ты весь в шелухе от засохшей крови.  
\- Ты тоже, – человеку показалось, что Спок в образе Байтала усмехнулся.  
Они перекусили и пошли к озеру купаться. В лунном свете Джим купаться любил, но, пожалуй, никогда до этого не чувствовал себя в такой безопасности. Он отирал расправленные крылья, находя какое-то затаенное удовольствие в том, что вот так запросто касается свирепого Лорда вампиров – и тот лишь тихо урчит, как маленький саблезуб. Спок, оказалось, любил воду. Они собирали жемчужины из ракушек, ловили рыбу. Потом Джим варил уху, а Спок дремал у костра. Вернувшись лишь под утро, они, по обоюдному молчаливому согласию, снова ушли спать: только не в лазарет, а в покои Байтала, которые оказались огромными.  
Кирк хотел было повнимательнее рассмотреть все эти диковинные штуки на стенах, но вчерашняя усталость брала свое. Он лег на массивную кровать, явно рассчитанную на тяжесть Лорда, и закрыл глаза. Спок замер рядом.  
\- Ложись.  
Вампир помолчал, потом вымолвил:  
\- То, о чем ты думаешь, не получится, Джим.  
\- Перестань читать мои мысли! – пытаясь скрыть смущение, проворчал человек. – Я и сам это понял, еще на озере. Но просто сделай вид, что ты ни о чем не догадываешься. И давай спать.  
Спок лег на кровать, стараясь сложить крылья поудобнее:  
\- Ты находишь это тело привлекательным, – просто констатировал он, и Джим спрятал голову под подушку. В основном, от своих мыслей. Не помогло.  
Стараясь выглядеть не как пойманный с поличным школяр, Кирк все же выбрался из вороха одеял:  
\- Ладно-ладно, у меня есть пара идей. И я хочу их опробовать. Завтра. Потом. Когда-нибудь!  
\- Мне казалось, что мы решили найти того мага, который, в обмен на черный камень душ, попытается избавить меня от проклятья. Если он вообще существует, этот маг.  
\- Ну, одно другому не мешает, – заявил Джим – и вдруг смутился.  
Во взгляде Спока читалась ирония и затаенное тепло. Он закрыл глаза и, погружаясь в сон, чувствовал, как человек возится рядом, подбираясь поближе. Уже сквозь сон Кирку послышался голос Лена, твердившего об испорченности некоторых Тибериев Джеймсов.

***

Они нашли мага, но ритуал не исправил все. Проклятие оказалось слишком сильным. Днем рядом с невысоким выходцем из Солитьюда видели темноволосого худощавого данмера в одежде мага, а ночью – его же, но в облике Лорда ночных ходоков.  
Лекарство для других обращенных все же было изобретено, и форт вскоре опустел. Юнис ушел последним, насвистывая песню о Довакине. Он никогда никому не рассказывал, что видел этого героя рядом с монстром, и, тем более, ни словом не обмолвился о том, как этот монстр смотрел на героя.  
Однажды они вернулись в город на берегу океана, чтобы встретиться с лекарем и рассказать ему обо всем. Жить в городе Спок больше не мог: слишком опасна была его тайна. И Кирк не хотел рисковать. Леонард был единственным, с кем друзья попрощались, обещая присылать вести.  
Для королевы Джим Кирк пропал навсегда, однажды выехав вечером покататься. Люди искали его, но не нашли. Родились тысячи легенд: и о том, что Довакин погиб, и о том, что его пригласили к себе сами Боги. Она ждала его и иногда выходила к причалу: смотреть вдаль – туда, где дрейфовали корабли. Женщине казалось, что еще немного – и случится чудо, и ее супруг вернется домой. Но чуда не случилось. Возможно, потому, что он действительно вернулся домой. Только его домом не был роскошный дворец. Королева вышла замуж спустя три года, а затем родила еще дочь и сына. Ее муж, прозванный в народе Стедасом Мирным, не участвовал ни в одной войне. Говорили, она не хотела отпускать его от себя. А может быть, просто им досталось мирное время. Стедас смирился с тем, что ему не превзойти предшественника в славе и подвигах, и лишь изредка задумчиво смотрел на светловолосого наследника престола, гадая, будет ли судьба этого мальчика такой же великой, как у его отца.  
Джим вернулся к матери, поселился недалеко от ее деревни, срубив в лесу дом. Они со Споком по-прежнему много путешествовали в поисках артефактов. Сулу однажды прислал вести, сказав, что у него родилось шестеро премилых каджитиков. Он даже заехал показать друзьям свою маленькую шуструю банду. После их отъезда Кирк не нашел в доме ни одной серебряной ложки.  
Ухура как-то прислала тревожное письмо, и друзья собрались и отбыли в долгое путешествие на юг. Они спасли королевство Амазонок, нашли утерянный легендарный меч, побывали в сотнях красивых и ярких мест, где никогда не бывало зимы. Истории о двух друзьях, решивших исход сражения в долине Аталас, еще долго ходили среди народов Тамриэля.  
Еще раз отряд Довакина собрался зимой – за столом, уставленном яствами и винами, в маленьком домике, практически занесенном снегом. Повзрослевший Павел рассказал друзьям о традиции украшать ель в день средины зимы, и теперь сыновья и дочери Сулу смотрели, не отрываясь, на блестящие камешки на пушистых ветках. Леонард ругал легкомысленный выбор игрушек, а Кирк улыбался в ответ. Загорелый, смешливый – больше, чем обычно – Джим рад был снова увидеть друзей. Позже Сулу пел фривольные куплеты, а Ухура ему подпевала. Спок пошел укладывать шестерых пушистых малышей, да так и уснул рядом с ними громадным серым «дядей Байталом».  
А история продолжалась: текла, словно бурная полноводная река в точеных горах Скайрима. Потому что некоторые вещи не заканчиваются никогда. 


End file.
